Lone Wolf Hunting
by solair
Summary: USS Albion is on a wartime mission, when on her first covert mission things don’t go as plan. A star trek Farscape crossover review welcomed. Book one complete, book two being written.
1. A note From Solair

A Note From Solair

Star trek and Farscape are own by their own production companies, I have just browed them for this fanfic. Reviews welcome at anytime, this will take me some time to write so please bear with me!

This story has been written by me Solair and with the very good help of Albert G who has advised me on some of the punctuation and the like. To whom I must say a very big THANK YOU!

The fanfiction is set around the dom war in DS9 and I would say season 2 of Farscape.

And so to quote a favourite quotation of mine

"READ ON McDuff!"


	2. Forward

Wolf Pack

By Soliar

Forward

It's the darkest of days for the Federation, Deep Space Nine has fallen, combined Federation and Klingon fleets were losing more conflicts than winning and moral was at an all time low. 'Desperate times call for desperate measures' was Admiral Kinsey's mantra. Looking back at ancient Earth history was a hobby for hers and in doing so an idea started to develop, the ideas was that of the wolf pack.

During the Second World War in the early half of the 20th century, the German navy were using U boats. These submarines would hunt in packs searching for convoys heading for British ports; there orders were to attack and sink any and all Allied shipping (as the opportunity arose). The Admiral's idea was, with the help of the Klingon's and their cloaking technologies equip three teams of star ships. Each team consisted of two vessels, an escort and a destroyer, that would then would be sent out deep within enemy territory with orders to attack ( any enemy ships) whenever the opportunity presented itself.

The two types of vessels were selected after many days of research into their needs and dependencies; these were the Defiant class, and Akira class. It was decided to only allow one team to be fitted with a cloak and sent out into the field for testing, and if this was successful, then the other two teams would be brought on line. The USS Wayland and USS Albion were brought back to the Utopia Planitia and over the next few **weeks** the ships were extensively refitted with the latest equipment, weaponry and sensors, along with the a cloaking device.

Both Captains were ordered to Starfleet headquarters on Earth. The Captains had no idea of the mission perimeters until finally the warships were ready for launch,

Later that day as Admiral Kinsey looked out of the view port and watched both vessels depart, the door opened as Admiral Ross nodded towards Admiral Kinsey.

"So your pet project has taken wings?"

"In a manor of speaking Bill" replied Admiral Kinsey. As she turned to look at the Admiral a sudden long searing pain took her breath away. One of Bill Ross's Arms had formed a long spear, which now pierced the Admiral heart. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out save for blood. She slumped away her body as well as the changelings were beamed out as three Starfleet guards ran into the room to find it all but empty


	3. Wolfs hunting in open space

Chapter one – Wolf's hunting in open space

The two starships dropped out of warp within Federation space at the location they had been given by Admiral Kinsey. Awaiting them was a Galaxy class star ship and onboard were replacement crews for both ships. Once they had been beamed onboard, the USS Trinculo gracefully pulled away then jumped to warp.

Onboard of the USS Albion Captain Shepard looked round the bridge of his Akira class heavy cruiser. Some of his crew had been reassigned for new missions, and some had been brought on board by the Admiral to help in this shake down cruise, for example his new second in command Commander Shelby. She had made quite a name for herself in star ship design and anti-borg tactics as it had become known. Also her experience with the Borg in the wolf 359 incident had gained her a lot of respect. In truth some of the new weaponry on this ship had been developed by her in the past few years, a lot of which had become standard equipment in all star ship designs.

A short time later Captain Shepard sat behind his desk in the ready room, a steaming cup before him. "We are ready to start our trails Captain" Commander Shelby stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Very well Commander, what is our first 'target'?" enquired the Captain as he took a sip of his brew.

"Deep in enemy territory there is a ship yard, by the reports we have back from Klingon scouts, it is lightly defended, it would be a simple task to warp to their location, de-cloak and attack the yard. And with our combined fire power we could accomplish our mission within a short period of time."

"And be gone before the Dominion has figured out what's hit them." The Captain replied.

vvvvVVVvvvv

Later on the bridge of the Albion, Commander Shelby had finished going over the plan with her counter part upon the Wayland as Captain Shepard walked in from his ready room.

"Report commander," he said as he sat in his chair.

"All system are ready sir. The Wayland reports readiness as well."

"Very well commander, yellow alert, engages the cloak. Helm warp 8 to our first destination."

"Aye sir" Ensign Roberts replied from behind her console.

Both starship shimmered then vanished from view as the Wayland and Albion set out for the first of their set targets.

And the wolfs began their hunt.

vvvvVVVvvvv

Meanwhile deep within Dominion space three Jem'Hadar fighters were in standard patrol patterns around the facility, the ship yard itself was fitted with a presentable shield and light armament. A large Dominion carrier slowly sliced its way through space, it seemed to be waiting and watching for something, onboard in one of the anti-chambers, a Founder was looking at a view screen at battle data, when the door chimed.

"Enter" he said as the two Jem'Hadar guards slightly turned their heads to see a Vorta enter the room. She stopped and bowed towards her god, "Founder" she cooed softly.

"Approach" he sneered.

"I have news for you Founder, the two vessels are on their way here, they should be arriving within the hour."

"Very good. Have my orders been completed?"

"Of course, Founder," replied the female Vorta as once again she slightly bowed her head in a respectful manner towards the Founder.

"Very good, now take yourself to the ship yards and activate the device."

The Vorta turned and walked out of the door, as the doors hissed shut behind her, the male Founder turned to the view screen, tapping on the control panel an imagine of the female changeling appeared on screen. Behind her could be seen Cardassians, and Jem'Hadar, the Founders face formed a smile as he spoke, "Our plan is in full readiness, the new weapon is about to be tested."

"Very good, once it has been deployed inform me of the outcome." With that the view screen went dark.

The Dominion carrier turned away from the shipyards; gracefully jumping to warp, leaving behind three Jem'Hadar fighters to guard the area. Inside the deserted shipyards a lone Vorta worked feverishly at her console. It had been her Founder's wishes that she would give her life for the greater good, as it was the Jem'Hadar that manned the three craft that patrolled outside. Slowly she finished entering the final activation codes into the console as klaxons wailed and a warning message filtered through the speakers and on the screen.

"WARNING, destruct protocol activated you are warned to get to a safe distance, switching to silent mode, there will be no further announcements," the computerised voice boomed out.

As the warning message flashed up on all screens, the Vorta slowly sank into a chair and wondered what death would be like.

As the Wayland and the Albion exited warp speed they saw the shipyards ahead, and the three Jem'Hadar fighters, slowly both craft got ready for the attack run.

Captain Shepard looked towards Commander Shelby "Signal the Wayland to begin our attack run now."

"Confirmed Captain," was the commanders simple reply.

As both Federation vessels de-cloaked the fighters that were guarding the shipyards instantly turned to attack. Onboard the shipyards a powerful energy build-up began, a wailing sound shrieked through the shipyards, the lone Vorta covered her ears and screamed in sheer agony.

A simple thought crossed her mind, 'so this is what its like to die,' and that was followed by a wave of panic.

Onboard the Albion, the Lieutenant at ops had started to pick up a strange energy reading something that he had never seen before. It looked as if it was building up to something, then it hit him, it was building up to detonate, also the life signs that were onboard the shipyards had vanished and was replaced with a single life sign.

As he reported his findings to Captain Shepard, Commander Shelby had given the order to beam the life sign to the brig, and get the hell out of this situation. As the two ships had turned to escape precipitating a fierce dog fight in the process, the station imploded and everything the whole area lit up as where the ship yards had been an expanding white explosive cloud was erupting. Within seconds it had destroyed the two fighters, as the Albion jumped to warp just in time, However the Wayland was caught by the explosion, her shields flared for the briefest of time, then failed as the ship vaporised within milliseconds.

The Albion had just jumped to warp as the wave hit her. Like the Wayland her shields flared as she sped away. However a tear opened before them and before the ship or crew could respond, they were flung through the rift, and as quickly as it appeared the rift closed behind them.

Observing from the Dominion carrier, the Founder watched with smug satisfaction as he saw the result of his handy work. He was at safe range or so he had been assured, however the vessel he was on began to vibrate. As the Founder looked towards the view screen with some announce, he could see a shock wave racing towards him at an incredible rate. The shockwave hit the vessel with such force that it too met the same fate of the Wayland.


	4. Lone Wolf

**Chapter 2 -- Lone Wolf**

Deep within the unknown area of space a small shock wave erupted from a Quantum Fissure that tour into reality. The wave speed out losing moment as it spread outwards, until only faint ripples spread in an ever expanding circle. A moment after the Quantum fissure had appeared it had vanished depositing the USS Albion in its wake.

vvvvVVVvvvv

Deep within the uncharted territories Pilot noticed a rather odd reading on one of his instruments that lay before him. Musing over what could of caused such a reading, he noticed a small shock wave almost undetectable to most but not to the Leviathan and her pilot.

"Interesting," mumbled Pilot.

"What the frell do you do that for?" an annoyed Crichton remarked as his arm started to come back to life after being punched by Aeryn.

"Simple really," she responded, half jovially, half seriously "I'm just showing you how a good time shot can disable your foe."

Crichton was about to say something when Pilot's face appeared on the view screen.

"What's up, Pilot?" quipped John who was still rubbing his arm.

"Commander, I have detected some very strange reading and I believe could that they could be similar to that of a worm whole. Although without closer inspection I could not be sure," pilot said as he trailed off.

Aeryn and John looked at each other, "John you might as well go and have a look. Even if we tried to stop you, you'd still find a way."

"A way to do what exactly?" D'Argo inquired as he entered the room.

"Pilot found erm...something; more than that he doesn't know. Pilot thinks it'ssome sort of wormhole, but he ain't sure."

D'Argo rolled his eyes, and then smiled in a half hearted way. He knew John and to him, any type of wormhole might as well be candy and as such it was irresistible to the Human. "And I suppose you'd like to go and have a look?"

"Do ya have to ask?" smirk John.

Moya made her way towards the location of the disturbance, which Pilot thought would take a good arn to reach at top speed. As John made his way to Pilot's chamber, DRD's sputtered around attending to their duties.

"Commander," Pilot said looking up for just a moment as John entered before going back to his tasks in hand.

"Pilot what we got?"

"Commander I'd like to say there is 'something' there but at this time, neither I nor Moya can be sure that there is anything there at all." He said in an apologetic manor.

"Hey, just let me known what turns up!" John said as he turned to leave Pilot's chamber.

vvvvVVVvvvv

As sensors started to blink back on line, and life started to return to the Albion, Commander Shelby looked towards the Captain. He was in a bad way, as was the bridge. Conduit and wiring hung down from the ceiling and thick acrid some filled the air.

"Shelby to Sickbay" she called out as she tapped her com badge.

"Sickbay here," answered the welcome voice of Dr Norris.

As some semblance of order started to return to the bridge, Commander Shelby had taken over as commanding office until the Captain was fit to return to duty. The Captain had been beamed directly to sick bay, and Commander Shelby was awaiting a report of his condition.

"Commander," Ensign Roberts said as she studied her console. "I'm getting a reading of a ship of unknown configuration which is approaching our location."

Shelby looked at her consol which confirmed the same readings. "What's the status of our cloak?" the Commander asked as she looked towards the tactical station.

"Offline, however we have shields and weapons," the officer replied.

"Status of the approaching ships weapons, Ensign."

"The approaching ship has none," the Ensign replied. She continued relaying the readouts. "I am reading that the ship is a biologically-based vesselIt is by all readings similar in some respects to the Tin Man vessel discovered by the USS Enterpise D. However this vessel is sleek in design, and has three struts protruding from the rear. The three struts appear to be connected in some way to the propulsion of the vessel."

vvvvVVVvvvv

**Meanwhile, back on Moya:**

"What do ya mean Pilot?"

"What I mean Commander is this is a warship of some kind, but the likes of which I have never seen before. Something that might interest you Commander, there seems to be writing upon the hull."

"Show me."

An image appeared upon the screen that John and Aeryn were watching, a moment later John's whole body posture chanced and his face betrayed his sense of surprise.

"That writing – it's in ENGLISH!"

vvvvVVVvvvv

Onboard the USS Albion, Ensign Roberts had been scanning the ship; she'd discovered that the vessel had several life signs onboard. She'd reported this to Commander Shelby who had instructed her to hail the vessel. To make matters worse, if indeed they could get any worse, the Commander had received two sets of information, none of them good. The first was that the Captain had slipped into a **coma,** the doctor and her crew were doing all they could but as she'd put it, "It's all up to Captain Shepard now."

The second was something that she'd not expected, nor wanted to hear. Stellar cartography had sent an urgent report. It had informed her that there was a possibility that the Albion and her crew were now no longer in their own universe. This had for a moment or two knocked the wind out of her sails as she tried to fathom this out within her mind. First things first, she decided she had to make contact with this vessel and then deal with what ever happened next.

"This is the USS Albion to unidentified vessel please respond," Commander Shelby said awaiting a reply. For a moment nothing, then the view screen flicked to life showing two humans and three humanoid behind them.

"Yo, we hear ya Albion," was the rather unorthodox response for the human male.

"Are you really from Earth?" the male continued with a suspicious tone in his voice.

"And whom am I addressing, if you don't mind me asking?" Command Shelby replied.

"John Crichton, Commander of the IASA"

"Commander, we'd like to invite you over to the Albion, the situation is a little more complex then you may realise."

Both the female human and the tall worrier in red turned to face this John Crichton, both started to have hushed but heated discussions.

A moment or two later, they turned to the view screen and again Crichton spoke, "Thanks for the offer but we'd prefer it if you would consider coming over here. And we would like you to be our guests here on Moya"

"Moya?" enquired Commander Shelby. "Who's Moya?"

"Our ship."

vvvvVVVvvvv

Lt Commander Worf had been transfer for the shakedown cruse from the Deep space nine; he'd been upon the bridge when the Albion started her attack run which had gone so disastrously wrong. He was now looking at the view screen and in particularly the large humanoid figure that stood behind Crichton.

"Commander if I may speak" Wolf said in a quite tone.

Signalling to cut the transmission for a moment Commander Shelby turned towards Worf.

"I would not be happy to let the commanding officer of this vessel beam over to an unknown vessel without a fully armed escort."

"Agreed Worf, that's why I intend to take you with me as well." Signalling for the transmission to be re-established she turned towards the view screen. "Very good Commander, I will of course be bringing an armed escort with me."

Crichton smiled. "I understand. See you when your shuttle docks in what an Arn, sorry hour."

"Very good see you in one hour, Shelby out."

"Commander, I wonder if I could talk to you in private," enquired Dr Norris.

"Of course," the Commander said as she walked towards her ready room with the tall human male following her. As the doctor walked into the ready room and the door closed behind him he looked at Commander Shelby and sighed.

"Is it news of the Captain?" she enquired with concern in her voice.

"Yes Commander I'm afraid it is. Just a little over ten minutes ago, Captain Shepard succumbed to his injuries and passed away."

The news hit Shelby hard; she looked at the Doctor and simply replies, "oh."

It had been a little over ten minuets since the doctor had left the ready room leaving Commander Shelby to absorb what had been said. It had been a long day indeed, and by all accounts now it was going to get even longer. Tapping her com badge Shelby spoke. "Lt Cmd Worf to the Captain's ready room please." She sat behind the Captains desk, which was now her's, thinking of what she was going to say.

A few moments later the door opened and Worf strode into the room. "Commander," he said simply.

"Worf, I've had some unpleasant news regarding the Captain. He passed away from injuries inflicted during the attack."

Worf like the rest of the crew had taken the death of Captain Shepard hard.

Although Worf had only served with Captain Shepard for the shortest of time, he felt he was an honourable man.

"The Albion has lost a good man, Commander."

"As of this point with the Captain dead, I here by am taking command of this vessel as per general order thirty-eight."

"As it should be, Captain."

"Mr Worf I need a good second in command, and with your experience with Deep Space nine. I'm offering you the position."

"It would be an honour to serve you Captain."

"I am also giving you a filed promotion to Commander," Captain Shelby continued, as she handed over a new pip for his uniform.

Worf looked towards his new Captain, nodded and replied, "It is a great honour to be assigned the rank of Commander, I will not fail you"

"My first order for you Commander is to assemble all of the Department Heads."

"Aye, Captain," Worf replied.

A stunned group of officers sat within the observation lounge. They had just been told that the Albion was no longer in its own universe. And to make matters worse, that Captain Shepard had died in their first attack run.

"…However, I can assure you that our first priority is to find a way back to our own universe."

Captain Shelby walked round to the monitor upon the wall, she typed a command into the console and the monitor came to life show a wormhole of sorts.

"As you can see this point is where we jumped to warp after the attack on the ship yards, and this point," she said as she pointed to an area on the monitor; "is where the rift opened and we were flung through it."

"As some of you maybe aware, I have asked Commander Worf to be the ship's number one. I trust that you'll show him the same respect that you've shown me."

As she went back to her seat, Worf stood up. "It is an honour to be chosen for this position**."** Worf continued. "We have detected an unarmed vessel and shortly we will be taken a shuttle over to her."

"This is a first contact situation and as such I will be leading the mission, with Lt T'trell Dr Norris and Lt Rantor."

The monitor on the wall displayed a shot of a human. "This is a Commander John Crichton, and he claims to be from Earth," stated Worf whose voice was ladenwith distrust.

"Is that why you're asking me to join you, Commander?" enquired the young female Betazoid.

"Indeed," Worf simply stated.

A short time later a type nine shuttle left the hanger deck of the Albion with Worf at the controls heading towards this Moya.

vvvvVVVvvvv

Pilots face appeared upon the monitor. "A shuttle has departed from the Albion, and is on its way, should I open the docking bays?"

"Yes, pilot," D'argo said as he, Crichton, and Aeryn studied the three-dimensional hologram of the approaching shuttle.

"It's very sleek, and looks like a fighter," Aeryn said admiringly.

"It is indeed as is this Albion it hails from," D'argo replied.

Both of D'argo and Aeryn were on their guard, they'd had others visit Moya before. And this had mostly ended in trouble and so this time besides John excitement, they were taking no chances.

John watched as the Luxan and former peace keeper both stood in a defensive stance with gun and Qualta blade drawn. "C'mon guys, they're from Earth!" John sniped hopefully. Although nothing from the Earth he'd come from has ships that looked that dammed impressive.

"And their level of technology seems far beyond yours and that," Aeryn said as she motioned towards the Farscape Modula.

John shot Aeryn a hurt look, to which Aeryn rolled her eyes for a brief moment then focused on the job at hand.

"Stand behind me, John," Aeryn snapped, as the shuttle came into land as the shuttle glided in and gentle land upon its engines.

"Weapons to be set to stun, no one is to fire unless fired upon first."

"Lt T'rell, inform the Albion of the situation and ask for a transporter lock to be kept upon us at all times. You will wait within the shuttle until otherwise ordered."

"Yes sir" Replied the Vulcan officer.

As the shuttle powered down its engines Worf followed by Lt Rantor and Dr Norris emerged from the shuttle.

"Hold where you are," barked Aeryn.

Facing her was a man; he had ridges upon his forehead, his hair tide back and without a shadow of a doubt a worrier. He was wearing a black and red uniform, and at his hip was a weapon of some design however it not drawn.

Worf's eyes darted back and forth between Aeryn and D'argo. "I am Commander Worf, Commander of the Federation star ship USS Albion," announced Worf. From behind him came two other humanoids, one from what Aeryn saw could have been Sebaceans, she was dress as Worf in a red and black uniform. The other was dressed in blue and black. "This is Lieutenant Rantor and Dr Norris"

D'argo gave Crichton a quick sideways glance, as he stepped to one side allowing John to emerge from behind. "I'm John Crichton, and this is Ka D'argo and Aeryn Sun" John replied.

For a brief moment nothing was said as the two groups eyed one another suspiciously, until Worf spoke once more."We are part of the United Federation of Planets, a peaceful organization."

"Never heard of it," Aeryn replied with mistrust imprinted upon her voice.

"That's not surprising, for we believe we have traversed from our own universe to this universe." Worf continued.

Both D'argo and Aeryn look at each other at the last statement, and then back at Worf, D'argo spoke. "That is a likely story!"

"As you were the first vessel that we have uncounted, Captain Shelby thought it would be prudent to contact you," Worf stated firmly, "Is this a wise decision, or should we leave you?"

"Hold on, we could always talk, or trade for information?" Crichton interjected.

"Trade?" Worf asked frankly.

"Very well, a trade of information then?" Crichton replied.

Worf pretended to think it over. "Agreed."

"Well, let's talk then big guy" John quipped.

Worf simply glared at him for a moment then nodded.

John led Worf and his entourage to the command deck where Zahaan was at the controls monitoring the readings before her. Zhaan looked up momentarily as they entered the room. Both D'argo and Aeryn walked in behind their 'guests', never taking their eyes off them. True they thought this could be a great error in Crichton's judgement but then again, if this was an Earth-based ship then who better to guide them, for the time being at least?

**USS Albion**

"Captain I'm picking up a vessel entering our scanning range, its like nothing I have seen before" said the officer at tactical.

"Is it like this Moya?" enquired Captain Shelby.

"No its not, judging by the readings it's defiantly a warship."

"Yellow Alert, get me Commander Worf."

"Aye, Captain."

vvvvVVVvvvvvvvvVVVvvvvvvvvVVVvvvv

**  
**


	5. Friends and foe

_**Chapter 3 **_

"_**Friends and Foes"**_

The Peacekeeper vessel Hades slowly turned towards the strange readings that had been detected. _'A strange violent reading'_, was how one of the technicians had described the event. Whatever it was, Captain Blain Mithran was determined to discover its origin. If nothing else it would pass the tedium while he looked for this dammed Leviathan and the traitor.

"Well, what if anything, have you damned fools found?" he barked.

"The reading has faded," the technician replied as the Captain rolled his eyes.

"…however, it has been replaced by a vessel of unknown specifications."

The last statement snapped the Captain's attention back into focus. "I want full scans carried out immediately!"

"Yes Captain" the technician replied.

"Inform me when you have the results. Helm, change heading take us towards this ship, NOW!" he barked at the officer at helm as he left the bridge.

vvvvVVVvvvv

"Captain", Ensign Robert called out, "The unidentified vessel has altered course and is heading towards us at an increased velocity, and Captain they're attempting to scan us."

The vessel that approached was of an interesting design to say the least. It was bulky, and reminded her of the ancient earth bi-planes. The wings of this vessel were circular in design, they stretched from fore to aft in a graceful circular sweep. With one wing which was sitting below another. In between these two 'wings' were undoubtedly a weapons platform on either sides of the main fuselage. In total this craft had main four weapons emplacements. However to the Ensign Robert's surprise the weapons emplacement held four barrels, which appeared to be of a rail gun design. Out of the back of this vessel were two fins placed at a 45 degree angle. Beyond a shadow of a doubt this vessel was a war ship and a true predator.

vvvvVVVvvvv

Sitting round a table on Moya both D'argo and Aeryn sat watching their 'visitors' intently. Worf glared at the strange alien races that were seated around him as well.

"Welcome" Zahaan spoke in a soft voice.

John spoke next. "So where are you from big guy?"

"I am from Qo'nos, a Klingon warrior from the house of Martok. I serve the United Federation of Planets and Commander to the USS Albion."

"Impressive", remarked John.

"What is this United Federation of Planets?" enquired Zahaan.

"The United Federation of Planets is a confederation of species, mostly humanoid, in the alpha and beta quadrants. The peoples of the Federation are diverse and numerous. The most important institution of the Federation, not in respect of power but of interest, is the Federation Starfleet. This is a scientific, diplomatic and defensive organisation set to explore new worlds and new civilisations; to boldly go where no one has gone before." Worf explained to the entranced Zahaan.

"And how many worlds are with in this federation?" asked a sceptical Aeryn.

Worf continued to explain; "There are nearly 150 member-planets in the Federation, creating a mosaic of cultures and traditions, bound together by their common interests: peace, order, liberty, and the pursuit of knowledge." Worf had recalled how Deanna had used this in a speech some time ago. He'd thought it would be an appropriate way to explain the concept of the Federation and what it stood for.

Worf was about to continue, when Pilot appeared on the view shell.

"Commander Worf, we're receiving a hail from Captain Shelby and it's for you."

Looking somewhat surprised, Worf glared towards the clam shell as Pilots face was replaced by that of Captain Shelby.

"We are picking up a vessel on the edge of our sensors its approaching fast, we have not been able to identify it, and I was wondering if our new found friends can?"

Shelby's face was replaced with a view of a Peacekeeper warship.

"By the Goddess, it's a Peacekeeper command carrier," Zahaan cried.

Worf watched the fear permeate upon Zahaan, Crichton's and briefly upon even D'argos face. "Peacekeepers?" Worf enquired with a slow and measured tone within his voice.

Meanwhile in the docking bay onboard the shuttle, Lt T'rell heard something approaching, it was a gentle humming sound that started to get closer. Looking through the forward port she could see a small creature floating on a disk or sled of some sort.

Something else caught T'rell's attention; a movement in the corner of her eye. She could see a humanoid female figure with grey skin and white hair crouching down behind a container. She seemed to be bobbing from side to side. Her movement was almost like that of a snake.

"Chiana", an urgent but hushed voice said from the creature floating upon the sled.

The humanoid female shot an annoyed look that was shot back at this floating creature. She slowly inched forward towards the shuttles hatch, turned towards the hatchway, and face to face with T'rell.

"Can I be of assistance," T'rell enquired.

A crazed half-smile appeared on Chiana's lips, as she thought for a brief moment of what to say. This was something that she hadn't thought would happen when Rygel had suggested this 'fact finding' jaunt.

"I am Rygel the sixteenth, Dominar to the Hynerian Empire," the small alien announced in a voice that was filled with pride.

"Deposed," remarked Chiana with a giggle.

Lt T'rell nodded her head in a respectful manor towards this Rygel and repeated her question, "How can I be of assistance to you both?"

"We'd just like to see that everything is secure in the landing bay; make sure that nothing unexpected happens," Chiana replied weakly.

T'rell cast a weary eye between Rygel and Chiana. One thing that T'rell was sure of and this was she didn't trust either one of them.

"Thank you for you concern and vigilance, but as you can see everything is within exactable tolerances," T'rell replied as she turned round and the hatch to the shuttle hissed shut behind her.

Meanwhile Worf had just been informed by Aeryn what Peacekeepers were and what they stood for. From what he'd heard they would definitely be classified as a threat, and as such he had relayed this information back to the Albion. Worf didn't hide his disgusted at the thought of an army of mercenaries. Looking at Aeryn: "So, why did you leave the Peacekeepers?" he asked.

"I was irreversibly contaminated, "Aeryn replied sourly, "by associating with non-Peacekeepers. I was pulled behind Moya when she jumped to star-burst, and brought on board, at which time I was put in a cell with John. Later I was informed by my commanding officer that I had been irreversibly contaminated and I knew that if I were to go back my sentence would be death!"

Aeryn's mind focus on that fateful day, the day she knew that meant she could never go home. She had mixed with creatures that in the view of high command were not as pure as peacekeepers. And as such her Captain had deemed to have been contaminated. This meant that she would never to be with what she considered 'her' people again. Rage started to build within her at this memory.

Worf looked with astonishment at Aeryn, his blood boiling. "The Pahtks!" he spat.

The other two Starfleet officers shift a little uneasily, which was noticed by D'argo, however he said nothing.

Lt Rantor spoke out next. "Why are you on the run from the Peacekeepers?"

"We all were except for John and Aeryn were onboard Moya as prisoners. I was chained to the wall by these," D'aego explained pointing to his two rings protruding from his bodies.

"And all of us here were tortured, locked in cells." Zahaan continued. "Until we managed to escape, and the day we met John and Aeryn."

From what had been explained so far, Worf and his fellow officers were appalled, this sort of behaviour was barbaric. Worf was about to continue when his com-badge bleeped. Tapping the badge Worf spoke "Go ahead"

"Sir, I've just had a visitation by two crew members by the name of Rygel and Chiana."

"Worf looked at the Crichton who at this point had his hand over his face, "It had to be these two" Crichton growled.

vvvvVVVvvvv

On the command deck of the Hades the scans of the vessel had been unsuccessful, Which lead the commanding officer on deck no other choice but to inform the Captain of his findings, or lack of findings in this case.

As the Captain walked upon the command deck, he strode over to his second in command and barked "Report."

"Sir, which ever way we try to scan the vessel, the scans are being reflected back sir."

Passing around the command deck Captain Mithran, watched this new vessel with interest. Where it had come from was the first of many questions he had for a start. It was defiantly a mystery that needed solving.

"Sir, we've found out something more," called out his Second in command.

"Well what is it?" spat the Captain.

"We've picked up the Leviathan which seems to be in close proximity to the other vessel."

"Send out a wing of prowlers, I want answers NOW damn you!" the Captain roared.

"Yes, sir."

"Let's see what this new player does when he is faced with the might of the Hades. Helm, take us in and get me a firing solution"

With that the Hades accelerated towards the Albion and Moya, as it did so three wings of Prowlers were launched into the fray.

Turning to Lt Trevick Captain Mithran laid his hand on his shoulder. "Take a marauder and a prowler escort. Board the Leviathan. Bring me back that traitor Aeryn and John Crichton."

"Aye, sir" the Lieutenant replied.

"And kill the rest."

A few moments later Lt. Trevick was leaving the command carrier behind and heading towards the Leviathan. With him were four well trained commandos, each of which were looking at this impressive ship that was getting ever closer.

vvvvVVVvvvv

"Captain, we have multiple small fighters on an intercept course, and three craft staying well clear of us, but could be on an intercept course with Moya," Lt Ren'drou informed Captain Shelby.

"Red Alert, launch two wings of Peregrine fighters. They are two engage the enemy fighters only if fire upon first."

The Andorian confirmed the orders, then Ensign Roberts looked towards the Captain, "Ma'am, we have an answer to our hails."

"On screen," Shelby responded.

The image that appeared on screen was of a very sterile command deck. The screen focused on a man in his late forties, long black hair which was tied neatly back with greyish tints within it. Behind him could be seen other humanoids working behind consoles along with other crew members walking around the command deck.

The humanoid on screen for a brief moment late his composure slip, his view seemed to be focused on the Andorian whom was at helm.

"Identify yourself and why are you out of uniform." He barked, "And what manner of lesser race is that?" he continued growling, as he pointed in the direction of the Andorian.

Captain Shelby's blood boiled, she had never before seen such an open display of outright bigotry. "I am Captain Shelby, Captain of the USS Albion", she began. "And I would have you talk to ANY member of my crew as you could have me talk to a member of yours!" Shelby snarled.

Captain Mithran continued on, ignoring her last comment. "You will stand down and prepare for boarding and interrogation by order of Peacekeeper high command. Failure to do so will result in destruction of your ship and her crew!" the Captain spat.

"I WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Captain Shelby growled at this fool of a man.

"If you come another meter closer I will open fire to protect this ship and her crew. This is your first …"

The channel was cut Captain Shelby returned to her seat and looked intently at the view screen ahead of her. The approaching small craft and the larger craft were approaching fast.

Two Peregrine fighters were on an intercept course with a wing of enemy craft, these craft looked menacing and powerful. Their long black fuselages swept up to a cockpit, to both sides of the cockpit were raised wings with a weapon implements at each of the tips. They were fast and agile, which could give them an advantage in a fair fight; however would this be a fair fight? The scans of the vessel proved that the craft had a variation of a powerful laser as it main defence, and lacking of any type of shielding.

As the Peregrine fighters approached, the Prowlers broke their formation and started an attack run on their two opponents. The Prowler's weapons flared to life, firing shot after shot, each of which was thwarted by the shields around the two Peregrines.

Two of the Prowler's carried missiles below there wings, now three of these were deployed and streaked across space to their targets. The shields round one of the Peregrines flared as all three missiles hit home. Instantly the Peregrine opened fire with it's Phasers sending one of the Prowlers into a terminal spin to which it did not recover and ended when the Prowler was engulfed in flames.

The other Prowlers launched their remaining missiles at the Peregrines. Two of these impacted upon the shields of the ship; again they flared. Two more missiles were shot down by phaser fire. The remaining Prowlers turned to retreat and headed back to the Command Carrier.

Most of the attacking prowlers had been driven back or destroyed by the Fighter escort surrounding the Albion; however the two Prowlers that surrounded the Marauder slipped passed and continued there flight plan towards Moya.

"Lt Foster, intercept the three ship heading towards Moya," Captain Shelby's voice echoed across the com in the Peregrine cockpit.

"Aye Captain," replied the young Lieutenant. He looked over towards the operations stations to see Ensign James working at her stations.

"All system report ready Lt. Shields at sixty percent after the last barrage of missiles," the Ensign said as she worked at the console before her.

As the Marauder and her escort gain vital ground getting ever closer to Moya and their goals, there scanners informed them that one of the fighter craft that had decimated the Prowlers was now in pursuit of them.

Both the Prowlers now peeled off and started their attack run of the pursuing vessel, within seconds they were at full speed heading headlong towards the Peregrine.

Alarms rang through the cockpit as Ensign James looked down on her close to see the two enemy vessels were now on a collision course with them. Another alert sounded as a full spread of six missiles had been fired at them.

"Six missiles have been launched time to impact 15 seconds Lt. and sir, both enemy craft are on a collision course." Ensign James hurriedly informed Lt Foster.

The two Prowlers had set their power centres to exploded on impact hoping that this would cause as much damage as possible and in so doing buy the Marauder some much needed time to complete its mission.

The missiles now were mere seconds away from impact as the Peregrine fired one of its own photon torpedoes. It rushed towards it target and before impacted as it had been programmed to, it exploded. The explosion itself detonated the six approaching missiles; the shock wave hit both Prowlers that had been fast approaching behind them. The resulting shock wave sent both craft spiralling out of control.

"Lt both pilots have lost control of their craft and by the looks of the readings their power cores are going to go critical."

"Inform the Albion, they'll be able to beam them into the brig, at least they'll keep the Vorta company," the Lt. quipped.

A short time later both Prowlers exploded after the Peacekeeper pilots had been beamed aboard the Albion.

vvvvVVVvvvv

Onboard Moya, the crew had been watching the battle outside unfold. They were stunned at the mere ease the prowlers had either been destroyed or sent retreating. They had been watching the Marauder making its way towards them under escort of the Prowlers. And the final battle that had seen both Prowlers destroyed by one ship, but this had left them with a problem; this one Marauder was now within range to dock.

Pilots face appeared upon the view screen within the clam. "Should I arrange for the Marauder to dock?"

Both D'argo and Aeryn grasped there weapons a little tighter, then D'argo responded to Pilots enquire. "Let them dock," he growled.

As the Marauder got closer to the Leviathan the docking door opened and the craft started to make its approach to dock.

"I estimate the Marauder will dock within three minuets," Pilot said apologetically as his image faded from screen.

Worf stood up from the table and looked over at Lt Rantor. "Come with me." he ordered. He then stood up and glared towards both D'argo and Aeryn. "I will help you defend Moya," Worf stated.

Although the crew of Moya did not know the motive of this Klingon, nor his intentions, D'argo knew they could do with every capable person that could handle a weapon to do so and defend Moya.

The one thing that they all knew all too well was the fact that Marauders were manned by highly trained Commandos.

"Very well," D'argo said gruffly.

Worf nodded and replied, "Today IS a good day to die!"

Worf statement played on D'argos mind, a realisation that had not accorded before. Could this Worf be a kindred spirit? The only way to discover this realisation was to watch how this warrior handled himself in battle. And that chance would be answered soon enough.

As the Marauder flew into the hanger deck it hovered over the ground as four commandos jumped to the deck.

T'rell watched from the safety of the shuttle craft as the Peacekeepers landed one by one on the deck. As they did so she tapped her com badge and whispered, "Commander, there are four Peacekeepers on the deck, and making there way towards you."

vvvvVVVvvvv

Lt. Trevick was leading the small squad of men; he looked to his left and saw the very sleek white craft that was next to the Marauder.

"You and you," he said pointing out to two of the black-clad peacekeepers. "To the hanger doors ready to proceed through on my order. If it moves shoot the frell out of it."

"SIR!" both Peacekeepers answered.

As they approached the hanger doors they slowly swung open, three humanoid were standing there. One was the traitor Aeryn Sunn, the other was Ka D'argo, behind which stood John Crichton. Stepping in from the left hand side of the room two others appeared both in red, one look totally inhuman and like nothing they had ever seen before.

As soon as the door swung fully open Lt. Trevick roared, "FIRE!"

As the order was issued shooting from all sides started. Worf altered his phaser to stun and also to a wide angled fire setting and with a click of the trigger a wide angled yellow beam shoot outwards encompassing all four of the peace keepers. As the beam hit them the peacekeepers hit the floor, as the shooting abruptly ended. All eyes of the crew of Moya looked towards Worf.

"They have been stunned," Worf replied to the questioning eyes.

"But you only fired once," said a shocked Aeryn looking enviously at this new weapon that Worf held in his hand. "What the frell kind weapon has as much fire power of that!" Aeryn continued in disbelief.

"This is a standard side arm issued to Starfleet personnel, it has two setting one is stun, and the other is set to kill." Worf replied.

"The range or arc of the Type-II Hand Phaser can also be set, as you have just witnessed" Continued Worf.

"Can I have one" asked Aeryn hopefully.

"At the moment I must refuse your request" Worf replied firmly.

"Commander, there's still a life sign within the Marauder," T'rell reported from inside the shuttle.

Pilot's face appeared on a near by view screen, "I'm detecting a strange energy transmission inside the Marauder, it appeared briefly before dissipating. The Marauder was powering up it systems again, but that too seems to have dissipated."

Worf tapped upon his com badge, "Lt T'rell do you have any indication of an energy readings from inside of the Marauder?"

"No, Sir. I was not scanning for any at the time," T'rell replied.

Worf knew that something had indeed happened and it had something to do with T'rell, a transporter beam, and the peacekeeper within the enemy vessel, but for the moment he determined it better left unsaid.

As the Peacekeepers slowly started to come round they found themselves within one of the cells on Moya they had been stripped of weapons and of their outer clothing. Looking in at them was the alien that had defeated them.

Trevick snarled and glared at the hideous alien glaring back at him.

"I am Worf son of Mogh, Commander of the Albion. I'm glad to tell you, Commander, our guests are in perfect heath save for some broken bones, which have not healed correctly, which I might add could be easily corrected by means of the sick bay."

"I DEMAND that you release us!" snarled Lt Trevick.

"You are in no position to demand ANYTHING!" growled Worf.

TBC


	6. Better the devil you know

**Chapter 4**

_**Better the Devil you know**_

The USS Albion was on full alert as the command carrier slowly approached, the Hades first wave of craft had been either driven back or destroyed by the Albion's own Peregrine fighters. And now the Hades was closing the gap ready for the frag cannons to open fire on this unknown vessel.

On the command deck Captain Mithran stared at the reports coming in with disbelief. His first wave of Prowlers had been driven back; seven Prowlers destroyed, or critically damage and unable to fight until they had been overhauled. The technicians were struggling to get as many craft spaceworthy as possible. And still this Albion mocked him, just outside weapons range, for now at least.

"Report" Snarled the Captain, his full of rage, "Now damn it!"

"We will be within weapons range within a minute, Sir," a worried-looking officer replied.

As the Captain strode over to over see the weapons officer and the deployment of his main guns, he was greeted by a single nod from the officer.

"All weapons fire!" he snarled. Nothing could withstand the fire power of a command carrier, and this USS Albion would fall just like all the others had fallen before.

As both vessels slowly moved to within their prospective firing solutions the Hades opened fire with her frag cannons; as each of the four barrel fired in turn, spiting out their fury. The projectiles rushed towards its mark. As the Captain watched his prey, the Albion manoeuvred with the grace that he thought impossible for a vessel of that size.

Onboard the Albion Captain Shelby watched as the Vessel before her opened fire. "Helm evasive manoeuvres" she commanded as the Albion bank from port to starboard. "Technical report" Shelby said as she took consulted her console before her.

"As you can see Ma'am, the vessel is using a type of rail-gun that deploys high explosive projectiles. The enemy vessel also has defensive shielding; however it's not as advanced as the Albion's." As Lt Bishop finished his report the ship was rocked by and one of the projectiles hitting the shields.

"Shields holding at ninety three percent Captain, no damage to any systems," Lt Bishop continued.

"Target their weapons systems and their propulsion; FIRE!" Captain Shelby commanded in a clam manor.

The phaser array came to life as phasers beam streaked across open space towards one of the rail gun emplacements. The shielding around the command carrier flared as three shots from the Albion hit home. Two were halted by the shields however the third slammed into a railgun, obliterating it.

vvvvVVVvvvv

Onboard the Hades, thick acrid smoke filed the air as systems were being overwhelmed by the weapons fire that had been laid down by the Albion. Reports of casualties started to filter through to command. Captain Mithran watched a sure fire victory slowly slip through his fingers, cursed loudly and then turned towards his second in command. As the command carrier shudder from yet another relentless attack from the Albion the final railgun emplacement was neutralized.

"Launch everything we've got left NOW GOD DAMN IT!" he screamed, his complexion turning ruddy from the sheer rage that now pumped through his system.

As the command carrier lunched a full salvo of missiles towards the Albion a console exploded killing one of the technicians instantly. This announced the death of the shields, and unless the missiles they had just launched crippled the Albion, it also heralded the end of this fight.

vvvvVVVvvvv

Twenty four missiles had been launched towards the Albion, most of which were dispatched by a series of rapid phaser fire. However ten had made it through and impacted upon the shields of the Albion.

"Report," Bark Captain Shelby as the star ship shook from the impact of the missiles.

"Shields are down by forty-five percent, reports filtering in are of minor injuries, and a minor buckling of the hull," replied a relieved Lt Bishop. As he watched his console he could see the enemy vessel was in far worse shape than the Albion.

"Shields on the enemy have been nullified, as are the weapons systems." Continued the lieutenant

vvvvVVVvvvv

"Get us the frell out of here NOW!" Captain Mithran bellowed.

As the command carrier started to turn on its axis to escape the Albion ceased firing.

"Sir they've stopped firing at us," an officer reported frantically.

"I can see that," fumed the Captain. As he looked down on his console he could see just how much of a beating this ship had taken. It would need a full overhaul and short stay in space dock at least.

"Get me the High Command," the Captain spat.

As the command carrier turned and slowly started to pull away from the battle site, debris littered the area.

"Scan for life forms." Captain Shelby said softly.

"One found Ma'am; life signs are failing."

"Beam it directly to sick bay. Well done everyone." The Captain said, pride flooded through her, The Albion and her crew had preformed magnificently.

vvvvVVVvvvv

On Moya D'argo, Aeryn had been watching the battle pan out, what they had seen was breath taking; the Albion had gone toe to toe with a Command carrier. The striking fact was the relative ease to which the Albion had dealt with the warship.

Pilots face appeared on the view screen; "The command carrier is withdrawing and from the scans it appears to be heavily damaged." Pilot reported with a surprised tone in his voice.

Worf made his was into command, looking towards Moya's crew he informed them,

"With your permission, Captain Shelby has ordered one of the Peregrine fighters to be stationed onboard Moya."

D'argo and Aeryn looked at each other then over at John who simply stated, "It couldn't hurt. Fact it would gives us a little more muscle if the goons patrol tune up again."

Aeryn like D'argo was a little weary about the offer, but this ship had proven itself in battle. And as Crichton had pointed out it would give them some more fire power.

A few minuets later Lt Foster and Ensign James entered command, who as Aeryn noted, wore the same style of uniform as Worf. Secretly Aeryn approved of this organization, this Federation, something that she felt could understand.

Both of the humans came to a halt by Worf and stood to attention.

"Reporting as ordered Commander," Lt Foster said smartly.

"At ease Lt," Worf replied.

As both officers relaxed, Lt Foster turned to John Crichton. "Sir Captain Shelby has invited you and one of your companions to the Albion to discuses the situation we find ourselves in."

"Very good, "John replied. "Aeryn and I are willing to meet with your Captain."

Aeryn shot John a brief look of 'oh really' but then, she simply stated that, "yes that would be fine."

As both John and Aeryn made there way to the landing bay, Aeryn noted that her Prowler looked small in comparison to the size of the Peregrine fighter craft that was next to it. Besides it was the type nine shuttle to which they would be embarking to the Albion upon.

"This is our ride," announced Ensign James as she opened the hatchway. Making her way to the controls Ensign Roberts started the pre-flight checks. As she did so Aeryn took the co-pilots seat and studied her every move closely. A gentle humming sound announced the activation of the engines and within moments they were on their way to the Albion.

As the shuttle left Moya they could see clearly the strangely shaped Albion they were enroot to. 'D'argo had been right' Aeryn thought to herself. 'It truly is a warship.' It looked sleek and menacing as it hung in space, its engine slung down low.

As the shuttle made its way on final approach it ran the length of the Albion. Aeryn could clearly make out fifteen missile launcher of some description, and long strips that were dotted around the craft. Finally the shuttle lined up with the docking bay, slowly the shuttle eased its way within the busy hanger. Within moments of entering the bay the shuttles engines were powering down and Ensign Robert was making her way to the hatchway. As John and Aeryn disembarked from the shuttle they looked around in wonder of the busy hanger. There were shuttles similar to the one they arrived on, fighter craft, and a couple of craft which Ensign Roberts referred to as Runabout. As they made there was to the turbo lift, they passed many different races that served on board the Albion some of which almost looked human or Sebaceans. Some of the crewmembers had the slightest of differences in their features while others looked wildly alien to both John and Aeryn.

The sheer advanced technology of this vessel was evident where ever John or Aeryn turned. It became clear to Aeryn why the command carrier had been beaten so easily. Once within the lift Ensign Roberts simply stated "Bridge", and the lift started to move towards their destination. As the doors hissed open to the bridge Aeryn's mouth fell open.

This was the heart of a Federation warship? The first thing that came to mind was luxury, all the seas that she saw were fine crafted and by the looks of things more akin to a lounge on a pleasure cruiser.

As both Aeryn and John stood in the doorway of the turbo lift they looked down upon a split level bridge. On the first slightly raised level that followed the curve of the back wall of the bridge was a bank of monitors, instrumentation and consoles, unlike anything John or Aeryn had ever seen before. To the left and right of these displays were two small alcoves with obvious work stations. Behind each one of the stations stood a Starfleet officer.

Marking the boundaries of the two levels, there was a rail on which was a small console. The rail followed the semi circular curve that seemed to be the running design to the bridge. Upon both side of the rail to the left and right were a small set of steps leading down to the next level. Backing onto the raised section of deck upon which the rail was mounted two chairs were located. One was empty and one had another Starfleet officer reading from a console to his left. In front of this was another stations and this had a single seat that had before it a bank of instrumentation that followed outer curve of the bridge. On the wall in front of this bank of instrumentation, which Aeryn presumed was the helm, was located a view screen.

Ensign Roberts lead them round the back of the bridge to the waiting doorway that opened before them. "If you'd like to make your way in Captain Shelby is waiting for you," she informed both John and Aeryn.

John, Aeryn and Captain Shelby spent several hours in the Captain's ready room talking about the area of space the Albion now found herself within.

It became clear to Captain Shelby that the crew of Moya was there best chance to find a way home, if indeed there was a way home. They had been forced to think on their feet and have made it out here for over two years before the Albion had become stranded in this universe.

As the Captain listened to the information about the various races that John had encounter, which included PeaceKeepers, Scarrans, Luxans, Nebari and Sheyangs, to name but a few. It became clear that the Captain would need a guide who knew the area well and could gleam information about this region of space that could aid the crew of the Albion in getting home. John also started to inform the Captain of his abilities to find Wormholes in space. He was not sure how he'd come by this information, but he was willing to use it to aid the Albion.

It was near the end of the meeting that a proposal was put towards John and Aeryn, and it was this in return for Moya and her crew aiding the Albion in search of a way home. Captain Shelby would agree to upgrade Moya's exiting Shield's, sensors and provided them with a single replicator. And for the duration of the time that the Albion was in their universe, the Captain would loan them one Peregrine fighter, one Runabout and the crews to man them. The Starfleet officers would be stationed on Moya. The craft on loan to Moya could be used to help defend her if the Albion were not close by. And also the Runabout could be deployed to chase up any readings or information that John had discovered that could possibly lead them home.

Within the brig two Peacekeepers had been imprisoned they'd been there since the two of them had been beamed there from their doomed Prowlers. Once they had awakened the two of them had noticed that they were within a clinical white room with a glowing see-through energy field before them that hummed slightly. Officer Talrin held out her hand and touched it, instantly a sheer pain and numbness encapsulated it.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you" A voice came from the cell in front of her.

Looking towards where the voice had come from she could see a huddled figure sitting in the corner of the cell. She had long black hair and she strangely moulded ears.

"Be quite scum!" she shouted angrily across the room at this annoyance of a creature.

"Very well," she said as her voice trailer off.

The sound of a door opened and closing was also accompanied by a voice **that said,** "Good, I'm glad to see you're awake."

Looking out of her cell Officer Talrin could see a man in Blue and black uniform looking at her. He held a device in one hand and kept checking it while talking to her.

"Quite remarkable", he mumbled to himself.

"What are you talking about," sniped Officer Talrin.

"My, my quite the grumpy one, aren't we?" He replied with sarcasm dripping from his tongue.

"What the FRELL I AM DOING HERE? WHERE AM I AND WHO THE FRELL ARE YOU!" she scream as her temper finally reached the breaking point,

"You are onboard the USS Albion, I am Doctor Milles Becket and you my friend will are in the brig, where I think you'll stay until you calm down MADAM!" snapped the doctor.

Before Doctor Becket turned to walk over to the Vorta, he clicked on the side control panel of the brig. As he did so the screen changed to opaque leaving the Peacekeeper to her thoughts. Walking over towards the female Vorta, he noted that this once proud leader of the Jem'Hadar servant of the Founders sat within her cell rocking backwards and forth.

vvvvVVVvvvv

Since her rescue or capture – she wasn't sure which was true now – from the space dock, the female Vorta's faith in her so-called gods which had been so strong to start with, had now started to fade. They'd left her to die, at one point she would had said 'Its all in the will of the Founders, the Founders are wise'. But now she'd had time to think about it, she really didn't know what to think.

True, the Founders had shaped the Vortas to their needs, and as such they were true servants to the Founders and the Dominion. The war was going well and soon the Alpha quadrant would be under the wise rule of the Founders. She kept thinking back to the time when she had set the explosive charges to the ship yards and was waiting to die. Her last thoughts echoed round her mind, 'is this it?'

The more she thought of it the more confusion rained within her mind why had they left her to die. Had it been for the greater good?

But she didn't want to die, she could still be useful to the Founders, the shipyards would have been destroyed with or without her being there she thought angrily to herself. _'But the Founders are wise, the Founders are_ _gods_,' she reassured herself. But the words just seemed hollow.

And so she had been trying to bring order to her mind, trying to understand the greater plan of the Founders. And all she was able to think of was simply this; they, the Founders, had left her there to die.

It was during one of these sessions of self doubt when two of the brigs cells force fields activated, this was followed by the hum of two transporter beams. This deposited a humanoid shape in each one of the two cells. They were dressed in a black space suite, with helms on them. The visor of the helm was blacked out so it was impossible to see the face to which it covered. A few moments later, one of the forms started to move, slowly took her helm off and placed it on the floor besides her. The figure was of a human female of about 5'6 tall with red hair tied back into a pony tail.

She started to look around the cell in a panic, "Where the frell am I?" she said questionably.

"You're in the brig," the Vorta replied simply.

The brig the female Peacekeeper fumed to herself, _'how the yotz did I get in here!' _Standing up she demanded to speak to someone, nothing happened no one came.

"You humans are all the same. If I were you, Id sit back someone will be here shortly."

The female Peacekeeper was about to retaliate, when the importance of the last statement slowly sank in. "Human, I AM NOT a frelling human!" the peacekeeper screamed. Her self control was fading fast. "The only Human I know of is John Crichton. I'm a Peacekeeper!"

"A what?" replied the confused Vorta.

"I am Officer Samantha Talrin, a Prowler pilot from the Command carrier Hades, and who are you!" demanded Officer Talrin.

"I am a servant of the Founders…" Her eyes for a brief moment lost focus.

"I was a servant of the Founders," she corrected, before her voice tailed off in great sadness.

"My name is Kayla I was captured by this Federation vessel some time ago, they saved me from death," She replied plainly. She knew she should have killed herself to stop vital information slipping into the Federation hands, but she hadn't.

For some reason what she should have done didn't matter to her anymore. As far as she was concerned as soon as she had learned the truth of what had happened after the attack on the shipyards, and how it had thrown the vessel to this unknown universe, nothing seemed to matter anymore. She would never see her family, her home of Kurill Prime.

She was the first Kayla to serve the Founders, but she knew that with her death, her clone would now more then likely would have been activated.

Then an ideal filtered through her mind, she would rebel. It was uncommon for a Vorta to rebel agents the Founders, but not unheard of. Her life now would be focused on serving herself and nothing more. She suddenly felt a tinge of guilt. '_But the Founders are Gods!'_ But if they were Gods they would have saved her.

Just then the sound of the door to the Brig opening attracted the attention of Kayla. She could hear the sound of the other Peacekeeper slowly getting to his Feet. Out of the corner of Kayla's eye she could see Officer Talrin extending her hand to the cell's force field.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you," Kayla said softly.

vvvvVVVvvvv

Captain Shelby had taken it upon herself to escort John and Aeryn to the holodecks; she had told them she could show them Earth. Well, at least Earth from her universe. When she had informed John of his, she could clearly see the excitement within his eyes. Aeryn too seemed quite keen to see what Earth was like. She led them into the holodeck. At first glance, it was a simple room with a yellow grid system clearly seen where ever they looked.

"And this is going to show us Earth…erm how?" enquired John.

Without offering an explanation Captain Shelby simply said, "Computer run programme Starfleet academy."

As she finished speaking, the small room disappeared and they found themselves standing on a pathway overlooking the golden gate bridge.

"This is Earth?" John finally managed to blurt out in astonishment

"It is indeed. The holodeck allows you to appear anywhere. It can be used as a training simulation or as a way to relax. This programme is used to show what Starfleet Academy is like."

As Captain Shelby finished speaking a shuttle flew over head and gracefully landed upon the shuttle pad.

"This is incredible," Aeryn said. She was quiet for a while, simply at a lost for words.

Both John and Aeryn were shown different locations around Earth; John even asked to see his home town. This was duly shown to him, although it looked the same it clearly was anything but the town that he had grown up within.

"Captain Shelby you're needed on the bridge," a voice came over the com system.

"I'll be right there, could you ask Ensign Roberts to continue the tour of the Holo-deck and then escort them back to me within the hour."

"Aye Captain."

For over the hour, Ensign Roberts showed both John and Aeryn the different types of training programmes that were available within the holo-deck. Aeryn had taken a great interest within the Peregrine training programme after she had seen the craft perform so well in action. And she had enquired whether she could try to pilot the craft.

After a short period on the holodeck, a basic flight programme was set in motion with Ensign Roberts supervising Aeryn as she took control of the craft. To start with Aeryn had difficulties trying to control the craft as it was completely different to fly as compare to her prowler. However as time went by she started gain experience and learned how not to fight with the controls and soon managed to ease the craft into some very impressive movements.

All too soon, the time in the holodeck came to an end and the three of them were on the way back to the Captain's ready room. As the doors opened before them Ensign Roberts, followed by John and Aeryn entered.

"Please be seated," The Captain said.

As the three of them took there seats Captain Shelby smiled then began to speak. "Have you thought any more to the proposal we were talking of earlier?"

"We have", Aeryn said, "We will take your proposal and aid you in anyway we can, Captain."

At hearing this Captain Shelby smiled, this was a valuable peace of news; maybe just maybe it would aid them to find a way home.

"Ensign Roberts" Captain Shelby said turning to the young woman before her, "I am assigning you along with Ensign Fryer to the USS Seven. You will return to Moya with the runabout and Lt Cmd Sharpe our chief engineer to work upon the upgrades we've agreed upon."

"Aye Captain."

All too soon John and Aeryn stood within the hanger deck once more.

This time however, instead of heading towards the type nine shuttle that had brought them here, they were heading towards the runabout, the USS Nile

Once inside the craft Ensign Roberts took the pilot's seat even though Aeryn was keen to watch how this craft handled and wanted to sit in the Co-pilots potion. she had to sit with John at the rear of the craft with one of Lt commander Sharpe's engineering team IN A surprisingly large area, with plenty of storage equipment and the like. Seated around the table were two other Starfleet personal, drinking something from the cups that look a lot like coffee to John.

"Hey, is that coffee man?" John said to no one in particular.

"Yeah," replied crewman Rust. "You want some?"

"Oh man do I ever!" cried John.

As the flavour of the coffee started too permeate through his taste buds, John let go a long deep sigh. "Oh man this is good" He said softly to himself.

He'd not figured on how important coffee could be, but now after all this time without coffee, he now knew all to well. Slowly he inhaled the smell coffee beans, and let go a long happy sigh.

The crewman walked towards the replicator. "How do you want it?"

"White, with two," replied John.

Aeryn watch with interested as the crew man started to speak to the computer.

"Coffee, white, two sugars,"

With a low hum a mug appeared in the small alcove of the machine.

"You'd better make that two," John said as he looked at an astonished Aeryn.

vvvvVVVvvvv

**Moya**:

Worf had been listening to D'argo's explanation of Luxan history, culture and their philosophies of life, and the more he listened the more he liked it. This D'argo was a true warrior which Worf respected, and so in turn Worf started to explain the Klingon philosophy and history of the Klingon Empire. The more the two of them talked the more common ground they discovered.

Worf's Com badge bleep, to which he duly tapped upon it. "Worf here," he announced.

"Commander, I – we have come to an arrangement with John and Aeryn."

As the names of his two crew mates were being mentioned this prinked D'argos attention. What had they agreed to this time? D'argo wondered to himself but he didn't have to wait for long to find out.

"Commander, in return for John's abilities to search for wormholes, I've agreed to enhance Moya's shields and sensors. Also a replicator is being brought over with a Runabout. This brings us onto the second part of the arrangement and that is to loan them a Runabout and a Peregrine fighter for the defence of Moya. We've also agreed to provide them with the crew and a commanding officer to oversee the installation of the upgrades. That is where you come in Mr Worf. I would like you to represent the Federation interests on Moya."

"Of course Captain" Worf replied.

"……I would like you to gain as much information as you from the Peacekeepers in your custody Commander," The Captain continued.

"It would be my pleasure Captain," Worf replied again but this time with a hint of pleasure with in his voice.

"To that end there is a small container for you you'll find it within the runabout. I feel it may just help in your debriefing of your guests. Shelby out."

As the Runabout Landed gracefully next to Aeryn's Prowler, Worf made his way towards the craft. Once the hatch had opened a total of six Starfleet personnel disembarked, closely followed by John and Aeryn.

Walking towards Worf with a large container was Lt Commander Sharpe and Ensign Roberts.

Handing the container over to Worf Lt Commander Sharpe said with a smile within his voice. "With complements of Captain Shelby."

Turning back to his group engineers the chief engineer of the Albion spoke sharply to them. "We got a lot to do, and not a lot of time. First priority we need to make contact with Pilot and co-ordinate with him the upgrades to the shields and sensors Ensign Roberts you're dismissed."

As the group of engineers headed towards the door way Ensign Robert looked towards Aeryn. "So where do we bunk down?" she enquired.

A few arns later, rooms had been assigned to each of the Federation crew that were not temporary assigned to Moya. Although the conditions were sparse compared to the Albion, they were adequate. And to Command Worf eyes they were fine, within his quarters he'd opened his container and on top of his gear was a data pad with a flashing Starfleet insignia upon it. Once the pad was activated it requested to perform a scan upon Worf's retina, once this was complete an image of Captain Shelby appeared.

"Commander Worf these are you personal orders," the message began. "Although I have given permission for the loan of the Runabout and the Peregrine fighter, they are to be used in the protection and recon for the mission in hand, namely to find a way home.

I feel the Peacekeepers you have in your custody may respond more favourably to a show of force. To that end a show of force from a Klingon warrior rather then a Starfleet officer would produce the relevant result we need. So Commander, I've provided you with you're Klingon Imperial uniform, your batlethand disrupter. As far as I am concerned and I have entered into the ships log. After the Albion came under attack a state of hostilities with the peacekeepers has arisen. As such, all precautions should be taken when dealing with Peacekeeper personal. Good luck with your assignment Commander."

With that the data pad went dark.

Half an arn later at Worf's request, D'argo, Aeryn and John were waiting for him in command, as was Ensign Roberts.

As the door to command swung open Commander Worf purposely strode into the room. No longer dressed in the red and black uniform of Starfleet, but now dressed as a Klingon warrior. D'argo could now see a true warrior standing before him, holstered by Worf's side was a Klingon disrupter, and upon the other leg was holstered a cruel looking blade.

"I want answers from the frelling officers, Worf growled, his eyes alight with dark purpose.

As the door to the cell opened one of the Lt Trevick made a bolt for freedom, and as he did so Worf's elbow made contact with his neck. The Peacekeeper crumpled to the floor gasping for breath. Worf then pinned the struggling Peacekeeper to the wall of the cell by his throat.

"I want answers and I want them NOW," Worf's spoke slowly and measured, malice within his voice for all to hear. "…Pahtk it would be wise if you talk."

"I…..I'll…….tell….you……nothing," gasped Lt Trevick. Worf's hand round his throat tightened. Lt Trevick Made a feeble attempt to kick out at Worf. With a look of disgust within his eye Worf drop the Peacekeeper to the floor.

"Or I could talk to your other comrades?" Worf continued his voice still full of malice.

Lt Trevick scrambled to his feet as quickly as he could, hurling himself at this unknown warrior before him. With graceful actions Worf sidestepped to the left of the attacking peacekeeper. As his body hurtled towards him, Worf grasped his torso, and with as much strength as he had, he slammed the Peacekeeper into the wall.

The watching Peacekeepers hadn't seen this display of anger and determination from any other race other then that of a Luxan. But this lesser race displayed a determination and purpose that seemed far more focused.

"Now Pahtk, are you going to talk or am I going to have to try this with the rest of your men?" Worf growled.

Lt Trevick's body was reeling with pain. Everything hurt, all the fight that was within him, and his Peacekeeper training had evaporated, leaving a shallow husk of a man.

Looking up him bloodied face evident for all to see he spoke softly through rasping breaths, "I'll talk."

"A wise choice," Worf replied.

Hitting his com badge Worf spoke, "Dr Norris, I require your assistance."

After Dr Norris had attended the cell with the prone Lt Trevick and attended to his injuries, making him comfortable, he informed Worf that this man needed to get back to Sick bay onboard the Albion. Worf enquired whether he could debrief this Peacekeeper or if he needed to be taken to sickbay immediately, and was informed by Dr Norris that as long as he kept it brief then he could continue with his de-briefing.

vvvvVVVvvvv

Lt Commander Sharpe stood within Pilot's chamber looking at the creature before him.

"I am Lieutenant Commander Sharpe of the Albion, I believe you are Pilot?" Enquired the Starfleet officer that stood before Pilot.

Pilot studied him carefully, "I am indeed and how may I be of help to you?" he asked cautiously.

"Pilot as you may or may not be aware, in return for your and Moya's help in finding a way back to our own native universe, Captain Shelby has agreed to provide upgrades to your systems."

"What sort of upgrades?" Pilot enquired suspiciously.

"The plan is to overhaul and if need be replace your defensive shield. Then we plan to coax the maximum efficacy out of your sensors. We will of course be working with your express supervision, and of course your permission."

Pilot looked at the human before him; before Commander Crichton had come on board, he'd never seen a human before. Now another human was standing before him and offering to do these 'upgrades'.

"This will increase the protection to Moya?" enquired a worried Pilot.

"It will indeed Pilot and you have my word I will not intentionally harm Moya"

vvvvVVVvvvv

Over the next few days work started on overhauling Moya's shielding capabilities. Looking at what there was to work with Sharpe decided the best course of action was to install new shield emitters. This would bring her up to specs with the rest of the Federation fleet. That was if he ever saw the fleet again, which he hoped would. After replicating the necessary parts from the Albion, Sharpe with the aid of a worker bee installed the emitters upon Moya.

Once again Lt Commander Sharpe stood before Pilot, this time D'argo and John were standing besides him. "Okay Pilot, now for the first part of the test, if you'd raise the shields."

"Confirmed", Pilot replied, as his arms clicked on the pads before him.

"Moya and I are a little uneasy about this, are you sure it will work?" enquired a worried Pilot.

"Positively Pilot, trust me all will be well," reassured Sharpe.

"Aeryn start your attack run now" D'argo instructed, as he watched the readings displayed before him.

"Confirmed D'argo," Aeryn replied, hoping that this was not a waste of time.

Aeryn watched Moya, no shielding could be seen unlike the shielding on a Command carrier that glowed a dull red when activated.

As Aeryn started her attack run she hoped the shields were operational, for a brief moment she almost aborted the run. With her fingers placed upon the trigger she inhaled and squeezed. "Please work," she whispered to herself.

The Prowlers main weapons fire at Moya, time itself seemed to almost stop. Suddenly a blue bubble flared up around Moya as the shields absorbed the shot.

"Congratulations Lt. Commander, shields stopped the Prowlers attack," Aeryn said with relief.

Within Moya's chamber D'argo and John watched the readings on the data pad provided by Sharpe.

"The Prowler has started its attack run," Pilot informed them with unease.

"Trust me, Pilot. All will be fine, I promise you"

"Prowler firing NOW!" Pilot continued.

A sudden look of shock on Pilots face said more then words in that brief instance. On the display on the data pad, the Prowler could be seen firing at Moya, then the shields flare up"

"Frell me," Whispered D'argo. It worked."

"Looking at the readings I would say we've had a successful test" Sharpe replied smiling.

vvvvVVVvvvv

Meanwhile while the work was underway on Moya, Captain Shelby had been informed that the Automatics lab had discovered a planet within a system some ten light years light years away. The planet itself was an M class planet and from the readings discovered it was teaming with life.

Looking at the readings Captain Shelby mused to herself maybe its time to send the USS Nile to investigate this world. And maybe a lead that would help them find a way home, just maybe.


	7. Of Prowlers and Runabouts

Chapter 5 – Of Prowlers and Runabouts

Deep within space the USS Nile dropped out of warp. She was within range of the M type planet that had been discovered by the Albion. Ensign Roberts was at the Helm with Worf at operations, John and Aeryn within the aft section.

As the Runabout came to a gentle halt on the edge of the system, Ensign Robert performed a scan looking for any vessel that was either military, or attached to the Peacekeepers to which she found none. With this was done she and Worf headed towards the aft section of the Runabout.

As they entered John and Aeryn stopped talking, John took a sip of coffee and smiled. "How's it hanging big guy?" He quipped towards Worf.

Worf in return shot a look at John that if looks could kill he'd be stone dead.

"The scans of the area show no sign of neither Peacekeeper nor military vessels," Ensign Roberts informed Aeryn and John. She sat down at the table with a steaming cup of coffee and looked towards Worf.

"I would advise caution, when we encounter the population," Worf remarked thoughtfully. "We will all be dressed in civilian attire and for the duration of the time we spend planet side and shall address each other on a first name basis."

Ensign Roberts handed out a phaser to John and Aeryn, both of which had been briefed on their use and settings.

"Remember if you find anything useful then inform the rest of the team."

Aeryn looked down towards her new shinny badge that now adorned her normal black attire; she smiled inwards to herself. For the first time in a while Aeryn felt although she an integral part of a military mission, and it felt good, damned good.

The plan was a simple one; Ensign Roberts was to stay with the Runabout to make sure that if need be they could mount a quick and effortless escape. John, Aeryn and Worf would survey the largest of the cities that they'd scanned to find out any relevant information. The space port which had various types of shuttles and the like dotted in their assigned locations, had granted permission for the Runabout to land on pad thirty-five. The beacons around pad thirty-five started to flash to indicate the correct location to the crew.

A few moments later the Runabout gently touched down and the beacons faded out, John Aeryn and Worf made there way towards the Space port exit and into the heart of the city before them. Meanwhile Ensign Roberts kept all systems on standby just n case they were needed, and sent an encrypt message to the Albion.

Onboard Moya, Lt Commander Sharpe had started his upgrades of the sensors that were used by Moya, and Pilot. They were interesting to work on to say the least. However after the work on the sensors began, it left Moya effectively blind. So the Peregrine was sent on patrol around Moya to serve as her eye and ears, while Moya's were effectively overhauled and upgraded. It was going to take at least a couple of days to upgrade them. The Albion had left the system also to scout the surrounding outlaying areas. This was to make sure there were no more Peacekeeper vessels of any kind to be found. As soon as she was out of sensor range of Moya she had cloaked and began her mission.

The crippled Hades slowly made its way towards a secure Peacekeeper base; she had been soundly beaten. The news of which had not gone down at all well with High Command. And as such, her Captain had been informed that he would be de-briefed when the Hades was in space dock.

As she approached the Peacekeeper base, the Hadeswas clearly listing five degrees to port, as she slowly started her docking maneuvers. Her engines and thrusters barely functioned; on her hull, scorched were seen from the beating the Albion's phasers had inflicted upon her. As she slowly eased her way in to a hard dock the thrusters failed. With a loud crunch, the ship slammed into the space dock. Captain Mithran slowly closed his eyes in disbelief and let out a long hard sigh.

"What the FRELL happened?" he spat out in sheer rage.

"Thrusters failed, Ssir," replied an apologetic helmsman.

"Commander- your side arm," the Captain spat as the Commander dutifully handed his side arm over.

"You are relieved of duty," Captain Mithran spat at the helmsman. The Helmsman then stood up from his post. As he did so there was a loud crack that echoed around the bridge as the Commanders side arm discharged, and the helmsman hit the floor.

"Carry on Commander," Captain Mithran instructed as he handed the side arm over to his Second-in-Command and then left the bridge.

As Captain Mithran entered the Peacekeeper base, two large commandos were waiting for him, along with an Officer.

"Captain Mithran, at this time you are under arrest, you will follow me, that officer informed him."

The Captain fell into line behind the Officer and the two commandos stood behind him, as they escorted him to the debriefing.

The sound of boots striking the floor outside the room heralded the arrival of Captain Mithran. As the door opened to the room, the Commandos peeled off and took guard either side of the door, as Captain Mithran was escorted in the Officer.

Within the room there was a large desk; on the wall behind was the insignia of the Peacekeepers. Behind the desk three high ranking flag Officers were looking through the data reels and other such information.

"Captain Mithran, reporting for debrief," the officer that had brought that Captain informed then.

"Very well Officer Tazran, you may wait for us outside until we call for you."

"Aye Sir," snapped the officer as he turned and left the Captain before the panel of enquiry.

"Be seated Captain,"

The image behind the Officers faded, in its place was now the report that Captain Mithran had sent to High Command after the disastrous battle.

"Would you care to explain to us your actions and why a Peacekeeper Carrier was defeated so easily?" enquire one of the senior officers before him. Captain Mithran was about to answer when the door behind him once again opened.

As it did so, a tall leather clad being entered the room. "I would say that from the early reports of the data spools the Captain here simply had no chance at all of wining the battle," Scorpius said in a matter of fact tone, as he slipped into a chair slightly to the side of the Captain.

One of the officers before Scorpius commented offhandedly "We were wondering if you would attend or maybe you had something better to do"

"I am always happy to be of service to High Command," Scorpius cooed insincerely.

The most senior of the offices started responded. "That is it may be Scorpius. You were saying about Captain Mithran's performance?"

Scorpius stood and walked a couple of steps towards the panel of officers before him, then turned to face the Captain. "Yes, now where was I, oh yes. As I mentioned earlier from the report, to start with Captain Mithran could do nothing but retreat from the battle. However, if we look at the report in more depth, we can see it sheds a whole new light upon this disastrous affair," sneered Scorpius.

Captain Mithran started to get an uncomfortable feeling as to where Scorpius was talking this, but he said nothing nor let his express change.

"You see, the alien vessel first made contact with you, and you returned the hails, quite rightly so," Scorpius remarked, fawning his defense for this Captain. "They looked like Peacekeepers, you instructed them to stand down and they had the audacity to refuse you instruction," Scorpius continued raising his hand slightly as his voice trailed off.

"And so as any great commander would do, you sent out the Peacekeepers strong arm; a strong arm, that was in the shape of Prowlers." Again as Scorpius spoke his arm were out stretched as if to indicate his point. For a second he paused, said nothing, and then let his arm drop to his side. He turned towards the three officers before him. "And that is where the great commanders and Captain Mithran part company. For after that, he became the fool," Scorpius hissed.

"I DID NO SUCH THING!" Captain Mithran spat angrily as he rushed to his feet.

"YOU SIR, will sit down," One of the officers barked at him, and meekly the captain complied.

"Then after the prowlers were attacked driven back or neutralized, by smaller craft from the Albion I believe the vessel's name was. Which I might add, indicated a race that could be in advance then our own. The Captain then took his ship into combat with a superior opponent, instead of retreating or sending in a Marauder to investigate; or falling back and asking for reinforcements. The Hades was ordered into combat by a Captain, that in my view was and IS unfit for command," Scorpius spat as he pointed at the deflated Captain that sat before them.

Unknown to either Scorpius or to Captain Mithran, a message had been sent by one of the three officers. A massage that was answered by a lone commando slowly and very quietly walking into the room by a side entrance, as he did so the whole room slowly turned black leaving a spot light on the Captain.

"Captain Mithran, you have been a good officer and a good Captain until this point. We have reviewed all your records of the event, and service history within the Peacekeepers. And with the added foresight of Scorpius we have come to a decision upon my future."

As the officers began to speak the commando moved closer towards the Captain. When he was within a foot of the Captain he silently drew his weapon.

"Captain Mithran, stand for your judgment."

Dutifully he did so, and look straight ahead towards where the officers.

"We thank you for your service, but you are here by relieved of command."

The Captain was about to speak when a sudden searing pain enveloped the whole of his being. A flash from behind the Captain marked the end of his life and career, as his body fell to the floor. The lights in the chamber slowly rose, as Scorpius watched the lone commando exit the room.

"Scorpius, you are charged with the repair of the Hades, the hunting down and the destruction or seizing this advanced technology that can be found within the Albion. Shadow her find out the strength and weakness of this vessel then when the time is right strike"

With that the three Officers rose to their feet and left the room by a back exit, leaving Scorpius and the corpse of Captain Mithran in the room.

Meanwhile Worf, John and Aeryn were walking into a bustling market, although most people showed no interest in any of them. Now and again the Klingon warrior caused a few hushed whispered and finger pointing in his direction. All the time that they were within this environment, Worf's eyes kept a close watch on things. Worf knew he was being watched, as by the look of things did Aeryn. Worf respected her keen senses and her ever readiness that was self evident in everything she did.

Half an arn later, after they had been through most of the market and bars, they came across a run down hovel of a bar. John hadn't noticed it, neither had Aeryn; however Worf stopped and looked the bar.

"I think this may be worth investigating further," Worf informed Aeryn and he stepped towards the entrance of the bar.

Looking above the doorway John could make out the name of the place, it was faded, worn and only just visible. The name of this bar was 'The Red Giant'. _'Maybe this place was worth having a look into after all,'_ John thought to himself.

As the three of them walked into the bar, they found it had very little light within the hovel. And the only light that was used gave them impression that it was twilight within, there was also an earthy, peaty smell as well. Worf inhaled as he walked in and a smile slowly played onto his face, "Interesting," he muttered to no one in particular.

Within this room the light which gave the impression as if it was bathed in moon light. Around the area of the bar shadows played off the wall, a small fire could be heard burning away. Slowly Worf edged forward slowly followed by John and Aeryn. As they got closer to the fire, a hooded figure looked towards them. Within the hood was a face that belong to a human; slowly she raised her hands and removed the hood that covered her face. Once this was removed long brown hair cascade down her back as slowly she stood upwards and looked towards them.

"Ah yes, I'd almost given up hope, I was about to leave," she said in a soft voice that sounded as if it had been sung.

"Welcome to you my three fine friends," she pointed to each of them in turn. "John Crichton, astronaut from Earth. Aeryn Sun, an ex Peacekeeper, and lastly Worf son of Mogh."

Worf was surprised, but didn't let the emotion play upon his face. "You seemed to be well informed, you know who we are, but we do not know who or what _you_ are," Worf replied firmly.

"I have many names, know of which you know Commander Worf, but you may call me the Oracle."

John and Aeryn were shocked. Their hands rested nervously upon their pulse weapons, as if they intended to draw them if needed.

"There is no need for concern. You three have a pivotal role to play, and yes I have some of the answers to which you seek."

"You seem to be the all knowing all speaking fountain of frelling knowledge!"

John quipped as he looked towards this Oracle, as she called herself.

"Indeed," the Oracle replied plainly.

"John the knowledge that you have within you is the key to unlock the situation that you will find yourself within. Only you can open a doorway that has been locked for countless centuries, and then seal it forever behind you. It is true that many a strange event has happened in this region of space, but then some of you may know the region I speak of already." As the female before them slowly stood up, she stretched her body, the cloak that encompassed her, unwrapped itself into two huge white fathered wings. These wings to became outstretched as if she meant to take flight, she then looked towards all three who now stood in ore.

Her voice now seemed full of power and purpose, as she closed her hands as if in prayer, and then slowly opened them. In between them they could see a projection of three planets that orbited what appeared to be a red giant sun. The image focused in towards the red giant.

"In seventy two arns this star will explode. Once the star is no more, fractures of subspace will open as they have done countless times before. It is within this time that you can plot and pass through the facture to pass into your own universe. HOWEVER, passing you through the wrong one will leave you stranded."

Closing her hands, she together as if in prayer once more, she opened them slightly revealing two items, one data rod, and a pulsing orb of light held within a vile.

"The rod will show you where you need to go; this vile contains an item that only John Crichton may use. When the time is right this orb must be ejected into the centre of where the red giant once resided. Once in placed you cannot interact with it again and within fourteen arns a black hole will form, sealing the fractures forever."

Her wings slowly beat once or twice, and she paused. Her face lit up for a brief moment.

"You have a Vorta in your custody do you not?" she addressed Worf.

"Yes we do," Worf said in a slow measured tone.

"Then give her this," she said handing Worf a fine crafted harp. "She has good skills, maybe you should use them, not leave them to wither?"

With that she bowed her head slightly and with a down beat of her wings dust erupted from the ground, obscuring everything. With that the three companions found themselves standing in a back alley, an alley that earlier contained the Tavern.

All three of them looked round; Worf's hand was on his disrupter, his eyes scanning the scene. Suddenly Aeryn spotted a swift movement at the top of the alley.

"There," she said firmly pointing in the direction she had seen the movement, the three of them weapons drawn made there way slowly towards the top of the alley.

Slowly making his way to a spot where he could observe the traitor, and this human Officer Markic, slowly slide into a tight spot. It was in an old house. The door had been half kicked inn, and it was through this half door that Markic had squeezed into. From behind the door he could clearly see the three of them making there way towards him.

"Damn," he whispered to himself. "Officer Markic reporting code level one, I have found John Crichton, Aeryn Sun and an unknown requesting instruction," he whispered into the microphone of his head set.

Then officer Markic sat very still, waiting for them to move on.

Worf view the area carefully, watching everything. Slowly, taking a long sniff of the air, and then narrowing of his eyes, Worf noticed something. A small movement behind the door betrayed the something or someone in there hiding. Slowly Worf leveled his weapon and fired. The green beam of the weapon stuck the a half demolished door, which glowed green for a brief second and disintegrated. The half-startled Peacekeeper behind it scuttled for cover. However Aeryn's aim was flawless as he phaser slammed into the officer who fell to the floor motionless. Aeryn grinned at her new weapon before slowly holstering the phaser.

Onboard the Albion Doctor Norris was in sickbay with an unconscious Sebacean. Lt Trevick had multiple cracked ribs, soft tissue damage and other injuries some more critical than others. It was a miracle that Worf had not killed him, but now after a day in sickbay he was in far better shape. The doctor first had Lt Trevick sedated, then had him beamed him over to Albion, along with himself.

Meanwhile onboard the Albion, Dr Norris thought it would be wise to wake Lt Trevick, as his treatment was now complete. Captain Shelby had decided to assign him quarters onboard the Albion, and use this time to see if she could glean any information from him. However he'd have a security officer with him at all times, and of course some of the critical areas would be strictly off limits to him. As Lt Trevick slowly started to come round, he was expecting to see the surrounds of the holding cell on Moya. However, this was something that he did not expect, a crisp room, with Dr Norris looking down on him.

"Don't try and move Lieutenant, you've been out for about two days."

His eyes darted around trying to make sense of his surroundings. "How did I get here? And more to the point where is here?" enquired a very groggy Lt Trevick.

"You arrived here by shuttle," a new voice informed him.

As he tried to sit up and take note of whom this new voice belong to, his head started to swim again. However his determination paid off, as slowly he raised himself to a sitting position, with the aid of the doctor who was besides him.

"And who are you?" the lieutenant weakly asked.

"I am Captain Shelby, Commander of the Albion."

"Am I your prisoner too?" he asked his voice impressed with a slight hint of anger.

"Well that depends on how you wish to handle this situation. You can stay in the brig, or you can have quarters onboard. However there would be a couple of conditions attached to the latter offer."

"Such as Captain?" Lt Trevick asked wearily.

"You would be debriefed by a security officer and myself. While onboard the ship apart from when you are within your quarters you will be chaperoned by two security officers. Certain areas will be off limits to you, some will become available if you cooperate," the captain informed him dryly and from the inflection within her voice Lt Trevick knew that was something to take note of. If this encounter had taken place onboard his Command Carrier, the Captain would almost certainly be within the brig or would have been executed. On that last thought, his mind focused on a ruling from High Command, a single word formed within his mind 'contamination'. If he was deemed to be contaminated, he would be executed. This was something that he did not relish, and as such he pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

He took a deep brief look at this Captain Shelby then spoke. "Very well Captain, I would prefer the quarters to the brig."

"Somehow I thought you would," she replied with a smile forming upon her lips.

"Doctor I'll have quarters arranged for our guest, when do you feel you will be ready to realease him from sickbay?"

"If his recovery progresses as well as well as we've predicted, Id say within a day two at tops."

"Very well doctor, I'll leave him in your capable hands," the captain said as she tuned to leave the sickbay.

Waiting outside the sickbay was Ensign Samantha Danby as ordered by the Captain. "You wished to see me?" The young Betazoids officer enquired quietly.

"That I do, Ensign. As you see, I've a task that will call for your abilities in the forthcoming debriefing of Lt Trevick. During the debriefing I need an edge; I need to know the information that is being provided for me is truthful, useful, or is just a distraction."

"Very well Captain, when we start?" enquired Ensign Danby.

"Within the next few days."

Back on Moya the upgrading to the sensors was going as planned.

Lt Commander sharp looked over the information on his data pad. "Pilot." he said looking towards him. "I'm bring the sensors up to full strength now, I'd like you to inform me what improvements both you and Moya have noticed."

"Very well commander," Pilot replied respectfully.

As the sensors powered up, Pilot let out a quite gasp. What both he and Moya had recorded was an improvement in not just the range of the sensors, but of the quality and the resolutions of the scans as well.

"Well Pilot, is it an improvement?"

"Oh yes, Commander. It is far, far beyond anything neither I, or Moya could of dared dreamed of. Moya and I would like to thank you for your time and effort in the upgrades you have installed"

Sharpe just smiled towards them, and started to pack away his tools.

Within the cells, the remaining Peacekeepers had been well treated since the incident with Lt Trevick. Although they were constantly under surveillance from either D'argo, they planned a way for them to escape; all they need was time, and distraction.

**A short time later upon Moya: **

"Commander Sharpe, Ka D'argo your assistance is required in my chamber," Pilot called out over the com channels.

As the Commander and D'argo both walked into the chamber, Pilot looked towards them, the door to the chamber swung closed and Pilot began to talk.

"I have noticed that just outside of my previous scanning range is a Marauder, its iden-signal, show that it's not from the Hades."

"What then does it want has it detected us Pilot?" D'argo enquired.

"At this time I would say that the Marauder is hunting for us, but has as yet not detected us."

"Pilot, keep an eye on it. If it gets any closer, or you believe that the Marauder has indeed locked on to us, we can then send out the Peregrine to go chase them off."

"Agreed," D'argo replied.

Meanwhile on a command carrier somewhere in the uncharted territories three male Peacekeepers stood round a console listening to the message that had abruptly terminated.

"Officer Markic reporting code level one, I have found John Crichton, Aeryn Sun and an unknown requesting instruction."

There was the sound of feet sliding on floor then a whispered message. "_I think they seen me, I've hidden behind a……"_

Then a weird unidentified sound "OH FRELL THE DOORS GONE!" That was shortly followed by another similar sound to that of before; then the cry of the Peacekeeper as he slumped to the floor. Through all of this, the com channel remained opened as the assembled men heard foot falls, slowly heading towards the downed Peackeeper.

"_Well, well, look what we've found here, it seems to be a ghost,"_ the voice of Aeryn Sun sneered.

"_Well he'd be a sleeping ghost now!"_ John quipped.

That was followed by a voice that none of them recognized. "M_y pet Targ could hide better then this Pahtk," t_he voice snarled as the channel went dead.

"Report," barked the voice of Commandant Mele-on Gravyza, as her voice echoed around the command deck, all personnel snapped to attention.

"Commandant," one of the officers replied nervously. "We've received this communications from one of our operatives."

As the transcript of the communication from Officer Markic was relayed to her, and then replay of the actual message. "Set a heading towards this location, at top speed," she instructed the helm, which complied at once. She'd heard a lot of reports concerning this John Crichton, and now she'd decided it was time to act. Her main concerned was how a lone Leviathan could out run and out maneuver a command carrier. These 'prisoners' had become legendary within the uncharted territories, making the Peacekeepers look like fools. And now it was time to act, destroy them, or capture them the only to options that concern her.

Unknown to the Peacekeepers, they were not the only ones that had received the transmission from Officer Markic. Like the Peacekeepers, they to were drawn to the source of the transmission by the mere name of John Crichton. Slowly the Dreadnaught turned towards its new destination, and then accelerated towards it.

Aeryn had searched the body of the prone Officer Markic, she found the com device and destroyed it when she had found it was still active. "Frell" she spat.

"Come on, we've got to make a move. It would seem as if company coming."

"Officer Sun Stand where you are no sudden moves" came a commanding voice from the shadows of another derelict building.

"Show yourself coward," snapped Worf, his blood pulsing in his system.

As three Peacekeepers slowly emerged from the shadows one from the front, one from behind and one for the left. They positioned themselves and gracefully cut off all escape routes.

"Weapons down NOW!" barked the Peacekeeper.

In a blinding flash Word had leveled his Phaser and fired on full strength. As the beam slammed into the body of the Peacekeeper before him, he let out an unearthly scream as he disintegrated.

All surround him, including John and Aeryn, stopped for a brief second, as Worf barked at the remaining Peacekeepers. "Yield, or face the same fate as that Pahtk!"

Instantly the Peacekeepers dropped the weapons to the floor.

"Kneel!" barked Worf.

As the two Peacekeepers complied, unknown to Worf, one Officer had a device on him that was recording everything. Worf fired once more, but this time at the two pulse pistols, which like the Peacekeeper before them disintegrated.

Worf set the phaser to stun, fired firstly at one and then fire again at the second Peacekeeper, both slumped to the floor stunned.

"We have what we need, let us return to the Runabout."

"Agreed," Aeryn replied.


	8. A dreadnaught comes a knocking

**Chapter 6 **

"**_A dreadnaught comes a knocking"_**

The information that had been received from the planet and this Oracle had been cryptic to say the least. However they'd at least now had a location for this triangle. All they had to do now was to set a course to this location.

Worf had sent an encrypted message to the USS Albion informing them of the progress they'd made. The USS Nile had left planet and was now on a route to the outer system to where she would jump undetected to warp.

"Sir, I'm picking up a Peacekeeper vessel heading on a direct course to our current location." Ensign Robert reported.

Looking at the sensor reports Ayern confirmed that it was a Marauder.

Ensign Roberts continued her in-depth scan of the vessel.

"Ayern, could you confirm these readings please?"

Ayern took a seat besides the young Ensign and noted that the weapons signature of the Marauder had been significantly increased.

"Looking at these readings. She's carrying enough ordnance to punch a whole in the side of a command carrier," Ayern said with a concerned note in her voice.

Worf raised the shields of the Runabout and powered the weapons systems before banking the craft towards the approaching Peacekeepers.

"To approaching Peacekeeper vessel, if you fire upon this vessel I will respond with deadly force this is your first and only warning."

"Alien Vessel it is YOU who will stand down and land planet side or you will be blown out of the sky" The commanding officer who sat in the Marauders controls replied.

The Reply was not what he or the rest of his crew expected.

"Today is a good day to die…"

"Ensign Robert's, evasive manoeuvres."

"Aye Sir," she replied as her hands flew over the control panels.

The Runabout banked to the port as the Marauder opened fire, as ordinance flew towards the Runabout, it

's phasers came to life and it responded with a devastating attack,. Striking home again and again in an unforgiving manor, the small ship pulverized the armour of the Marauder leaving it listing and dying in space. A final desperate attack from the Marauder sealed its fate, two missiles impacted upon the shields of the Runabout. In return the Runabout spat two photon torpedo from its launchers; they raced throw space and impacted upon the stricken vessel which it turn exploded in a fireball.

"Damage report," enquired Worf.

"Shields down by 12 percent, minor damage to report."

vvvvVVVvvvv

Meanwhile onboard Commandant Mele-on Gravyza's Command Carrier, one of the officers on deck turned to face the Commandant. He looked nervous.

"Yes?" she enquired. "You have something to report?"

"Ma'am, the Marauder had just signalled that it had encountered an unknown vessel, and had ordered the vessel to stand down. I regret to inform you that it was destroyed shortly after that last transmission."

"How long before we enter the system?"

Looking at the console before him, he responded, "Within a few moments."

vvvvVVVvvvv

After the destruction of the Marauder, Worf had headed the Runabout towards it pervious destination.

"Sir, new contact. It's identified as a Command Carrier, and the vessel is approaching fast," Ensign Roberts informed Worf.

Looking at his readouts before him; he decided that retreating to regroup was the better part of valour, rather then pushing his luck. However, he wanted to distract the Command Carrier and at least slow it down before he warped out of system.

"Sir we're being hailed."

The screen before Worf came to life as he saw for the first time a rather attractive Woman. Her black hair smartly styled, a low cleavage could easily be seen given the impression of power, yet seductiveness. She looked to be in her mid thirties with an intense look that played across her face.

"Unidentified vessel you are in violation of Peacekeeper space, you will stand down and prepare to be boarded or you WILL be destroyed," the woman before him said calmly and a hint of annoyance within her voice.

A smile played upon Worf's face for a moment then slowly and measurably, he spoke.

"I will NOT stand down and you shall NOT board this vessel" Worf snarled.

As he talked Worf programmed a firing solution for a full spread of mini-photon's, so that it would achieve maximum damage to the Command Carrier.

Ayern's mind flew through the prospects that Worf was likely to go head to head in this Runabout with a Command Carrier. Was he mad? Would they survive or were they about to die?

For his part John sat quietly looking at the items that had been given to him by this oracle which seemed to shimmer every now and then. Looking up he denoted the concerned look in Ayern's face as she slowly reached for his hand and squeezed it. Although she had not spoken, her gesture said everything. John slowly squeezed her hand and softly spoke, "It'll be all right baby." He just hoped it would be, but kept that thought to himself.

"I am Commandant Mele-on Gravyza, and you are?" She asked with a hint of disgust on her face."

"A Klingon Warrior," Worf replied with honour dripping from the last statement. "And Commandant, today is a good day **to die!" **Cutting communications Worf increased the velocity of the Runabout and headed towards the Command Carrier.

Ayern's hand tightened around that of John's and she slowly closed her eyes took a long slow measure inhale of breath and prepared herself for death. John slowly put his arm around Ayern as he slowly hugged her, with his other hand he ran it though her hair trying to sooth her.

And then the Command Carrier opened fire.

Onboard the Command Carrier all eyes were fixed upon the image of this Klingon that had appeared upon the screen. This being did not show fear; but was completely focused upon the Commandant. Then the communication was terminated.

"Commandant, the alien vessel as increased it speed towards us. It…" His voice trailed off as he watched this small vessel which moved impossibly fast.

"Ma'am, the vessel will be within firing range in a few microts."

_Impossible nothing can move that fast_ thought the Commandant, but the proof she needed was before her. "Open fire, despatch them," she ordered coldly with a hint of annoyance playing upon her voice.

All the time raced through her mind, she was worried about these Klingons, what are who were they. They obviously showed no fear, and then there was their technology; how advanced was it, something that had to be analysed when the wreckage of this vessel was onboard the carrier.

The Command Carrier's flak cannons burst into life firing towards the Runabout, which in turn gracefully manoeuvred out of the way of the first couple of shots.

"Shields down by 20 percent minor damage to structural integrity," called out Ensign Roberts.

Ayern took in a sharp intake of breath, waiting as she thought her imminent death.

Then as the Runabout spat it Photon's, the ordnance from the Command Carrier struck home, shaking the Runabout violently.

vvvvVVVvvvv

"Commandant, the vessel has fired three missiles, we cannot track them, they are moving….." the voice trailed off as the protons hit home.

One after another, all three torpedoes hit home, causing chaos. The shields upon the Command Carrier flared and then gave out. Bulk heads buckled, systems fused or exploded then the main power onboard flickered, then failed, which plunged the ship and her crew into total darkness, until the emergency lighting activated.

From the view from Runabout, everyone could see how damage had been inflicted on the Command Carrier. Its atmospheres were venting into space, and as Worf surveyed the scene before him he could see that she was dead in the water.

vvvvVVVvvvv

Worf hailed the Command Carrier once again. The image that appeared upon screen was of chaos unlashed, the immaculate figure of the Commandant that before had looked so confidant now look visible shaken. Blood oozed from a cut that she had sustained upon her head, her eyes narrowed.

The Commandant had just picked herself off the floor; Peacekeepers were laying upon the floor, some with light to moderate injuries. And three of her bridge crew were dead, one of whom was her Commander. All this from only three missiles launched from a small auxiliary craft. Fear raced across her mind if this was just one vessel, what could a whole fleet of them do? Would this be the end to the glorious Peacekeeper heritage? Then her fear turned to anger, and her anger to hatred. This would NOT be allowed to happen, the Peacekeeprs would prevail, they would need larger numbers to stop this threat.

"Ma'am we're being hailed," a voice from the chaos announced.

"Put it through," she said her voice etched with hatred. "You come to gloat," she spat at the screen.

"I leave you with your pathetic lives. And Commandant if I see you again, I will not be so forgiving!"

"Weapons systems are back on line," called a tech who had been working feverishly upon them.

"Fire upon the vessel and destroy it!" screamed the Commandant.

"Ma'am, the vessel's no longer within my scope, it's gone!" an astonished voice called out.

Worf cut communications with the vessel then jumped to Warp and to his rendezvous point with Moya.

vvvvVVVvvvv

A stunned Ayern was looking at John, she was alive, and so was he, a small craft like this had subdued a Command Carrier.

Her mind was in a whirl as she sat quietly thinking of the ramifications that this lone Starfleet vessel could have within this galaxy and the Peacekeepers. She did knew one thing, the Commandant would not take this defeat easily and the next time they crossed paths it could result in a completely different outcome.

vvvvVVVvvvv

It had been several arns since the Runabout had attacked the Command Carrier, within that time systems had slowly come back on line. Weapons and shielding had been the first priority, then the rest of the systems. Not all systems were totally responsive, however they now had the ability to move and shields to protect themselves.

Sitting within her chamber, the Commandant was brooding at her defeat. Her Command Carrier had been brought to its knees by such a small craft. The Peacekeepers had been feared throughout the known worlds, yet here was this alien that showed no fear, and had bested her.

Slamming her fist down upon her table, her drink flew across the floor spilling its contents upon the floor, before the cup smashed upon the wall.

Slowly she stood up and made her was to the command deck. Since the attack her people had been busying themselves non-stop.

"Ma'am," a young officer said sharply as she walked on the command deck.

"Report!" the Commandant snapped

A full report was given to her, which in some respects seemed to please her. Now she was determined to tract down this alien and his vessel, capture it, and learn its secrets.

vvvvVVVvvvv

**Moya:**

The Marauder had started to move towards Moya. Pilot had informed both D'argo and Lt Commander Sharpe of this information, who were making their way to the Peregrine within the docking bay. Ensign James was also onboard waiting for them.

"Sir," the Ensign said respectfully as the Commander entered the bridge.

"Ensign James, if you would man operations."

"Aye, Sir," the Ensign replied as he moved to his new potion.

"D'argo, if you would like to take the co-pilots position."

D'argo took his seat beside Sharpe, although he was sitting at the position, his consoles before him remained dark and offline.

"Pilot could I have a report of the Marauder?"

"Of course Commander, the Marauder is within its sensor range, and has increased it velocity."

vvvvVVVvvvv

The Marauder had indeed detected Moya and began scanning the leviathan.

A troubling realisation hit the crew in the Marauder and it was this: nothing they had would penetrate this new shield that this leviathan was now equipped with.

vvvvVVVvvvv

"Commander, the Marauder has increased its scanning frequency," Pilot said cautiously.

"Probably wondering why their scans aren't getting through."

"Open docking bay doors Pilot. We're going to chase the bad guys away," Shaper said with a twinkle within his voice.

vvvvVVVvvvv

The docking bay doors could clearly be seen opening from the Marauder view. As the ship took a move aggressive profile awaiting what they thought would be a Prowler. Instead a complete alien fighter craft emerged from this Leviathan.

"This is Lt Commander Sharpe of the USS Albion, you are here by ordered to leave this vicinity. Moya and her crew are under our protection and any aggressive force will be met with deadly force."

Sharpe's message received no response; however the Marauder turned to face this new craft and commenced its attack run.

"Shields holding, Sir," Ensign James informed Sharpe as the craft vibrated as more ordnance hit home on the shielding.

"Ensign James, target the weapons array and fire," Sharpe relayed his instructions calmly.

Three bursts of phaser fire silenced the attacking Marauder, which veered away at high speed.

The Marauder had made a break for freedom away from Moya and the Peregrine was in hot pursuit. Effortlessly the Peregrine kept in pace with the Marauder who was now at maximum speed and straining to go faster.

While the quick one sided fire fight had been underway, D'argo had sat back and observed. What he'd seen was a very efficient operation which had defeat the attacking vessel in mere moments, and he'd noted to himself that they had not even taxed this fighter.

"Okay I think that'll do, breaking off pursuit and bring us back home," Sharpe confirmed, as the fighter veered back towards Moya, leaving the Marauder to flee.

vvvvVVVvvvv

A short time later onboard Commandant Mele-on Gravyza's Command Carrier.

Commandant Mele-on Gravyza had been brief on an intriguing report sent by one of the deep space Marauders that had been assigned to scout out the areas of space that lay before them.

The report had confirmed that they'd been forced to retreat from a minor skirmish after finding the renowned leviathan Moya.

Looking through the data that had been sent along with this report, she could see the striking similarities between the fighter and the small vessel that had attack them earlier.

"Helm," snapped the Commandant.

"Aye, Ma'am."

"Set a course to these co-ordinates, maximum speed," the Commandant continued, as she looked towards the information once more.

"And send the officer in charge of that Marauder to my quarters when he docks."

With that she turned and left the command deck leaving for her quarters.

Entering her Quarters, the Commandant accessed her communications terminal to High Command. She'd been beaten by this one small craft once, and it would not happen again.

"Commandant what a pleasant surprise," lied the Admiral.

Looking seriously towards the Admiral she informed him of the situation that had befallen her Carrier, which shocked the Admiral. Then he studied the information of the Marauder's encounter with Moya. The Admirals face visibly dropped when he heard the name USS Albion.

"Commandant, I need to confirm with the High Command, we will of course contact you again, within the hour."

The image abruptly ended and the Commandant knew the information she had supplied to High Command had hit a nerve.

vvvvVVVvvvv

Meanwhile back upon the Command Carrier Hades, repairs were underway; space dock had been the only way to rescue what remained of the once powerful ship.

Within the Captain chamber the lone form clad in black leathered stood intently watching the screen. It showed the Commandant's carrier being brought to its knees by what looked like a shuttlecraft of some design.

Then the image swapped to that of Moya. The Admiral that stood beside Scorpius began to explain the scene.

"A lone Marauder had been scouting ahead of her Command Carrier when she stumbled upon this Leviathan that was positively identified as Moya. When she closed range to continue her scans this incident occurred."

The image replayed the sleek looking fighter which exited from Moya, then it head towards the Peacekeeper craft. It continued to play out until the Marauder was disabled then driven off.

"Interesting," mused Scorpius, as he watched the image play out. This could be a most important technological breakthrough. '_This could even surpass wormholes'_, Scorpius thought to himself. This troubling thought surprised Scorpius as the thought continued to play through his mind.

"This Albion is quite powerful, and is of cause of great importance to the Peacekeepers."

Pacing around his room, Scorpius began to speak again in a calm but forceful manor; "They are a threat to the Peacekeepers very survival. And yet they could very well hold the key to the Peacekeeper's holding our supreme position within this galaxy. The defeat of the Scarrans could very well rest upon the fact of whether or not we can capture this Albion, interrogate her crew and take the secrets for ourselves," he snarled, as a wild yet focused look played across his face and within his eyes.

The Admiral had been watching him; he'd not seen this look from Scorpius in quite some time.

"That was our thoughts exactly and that's why High Ccommand has issued and priority order for eight Command Carriers to converse upon the Marauders location. There they will be met by Commandant Mele-on Gravyza's Carrier. Then onwards to Moya, at which time we are to take the Albion by all force necessary. High Command wants that ship, and Scorpius, they have chosen you to lead this task force."

'_Finally they see me for my true worth, and once this task is complete, they will not dare to oppose my research on wormholes.'_ Scorpius smiled showing his yellow and brown teeth.

"I would be honoured Admiral. The Hades will be ready to leave within two days"

"Very good Scorpius, carry on."

With that, the Admiral left Scorpius with his thoughts and his task at hand.

vvvvVVVVvvvv

There was a howl of sheer rage that echoed round the command deck of Commandant Mele-on Gravyza's Command Carrier. Most of the tech's and Peacekeepers there were within ear shot froze for a brief second, before carrying on with their duties. Erupting out from her private chambers the Commandant stormed towards command to oversee the last set of repairs.

"How dare they!" She spat, venom clearly spewing within her last statement.

"Ma'am?" A young officer enquired, and for her trouble was slapped with the back of the Commandants arm, sending her flying towards the bulk head.

"Get me Lieutenant Blaireon," she snarled, as the Marauder Pilot was summoned to the command deck.

A short time late a Peacekeeper in his forties marched smartly into the room, as entered he saluted towards the Commandant and awaited her instructions.

"Lieutenant, you are to take your Marauder back towards Moya, with two Prowlers to support you. There just outside of Moya's sensor range you will await the Peacekeeper task force headed by the Hades and Scorpius." The Commandant informed the awaiting Lieutenant.

"Yes Ma'am," The Lieutenant replied.

A short time later a wing of three craft departed from the Command Carrier and headed towards Moya, shortly followed by the Carrier itself.

vvvvVVVvvvv

Three days had pasted since Scorpius was given command of the Task Force heading for Moya. The nine carriers set a course towards the uncharted terroritories, and engaged at best speed.

Unknown to the Peacekeepers this information had already been relayed to the Scarrans. Fearing that this was a prelude to an attack, they issued the order for high alert and prepared a small fleet of their own. Their orders were to shadow the Peacekeeper task force, and at an appropriate time annihilate them.

vvvvVVVvvvv

**USS Albion**

Captain Shelby was drinking coffee within her ready room; they had been exploring the uncharted territories and had come across many habitats. Some of the habitats were vast floating asteroids that had been honeycombed by decades of mining. And this curiosity that they were currently studying was a huge floating skull of some long dead space-faring monster. This had caused a wave of excitement to sweep throughout the ship. Even this skull had been colonised, with a workforce working upon and within it.

While the Albion continued its sensor sweep upon the skull, an alert echoed upon the tactical display. Twelve large warships had been detected trying to skirt around on the assumed edge of the Albion's sensor range.

"Captain to the bridge."

"On my way," Shelby sighed, putting down her coffee and making her way out of her ready room.

"Report," Captain Shelby announced as she took her seat on the bridge.

"Unknown warships heading in tight formation, they've been detected just on the edge of our sensors," the young officer at Tactical reported.

"Yellow alert, Lieutenant I want a number, type and direction of these vessels", the Captain said as she waited for a response.

"There are twelve vessel heading in a direction that vectors away from us; however if they maintain there course they will intercept Moya."

"Are they Peacekeepers?" enquired the concerned Captain

"Unknown Captain, but they are defiantly warships."

"Get me Pilot and Commander Sharpe."

"Aye, Ma'am."

A short time later Pilots face appeared upon the view screen, "Yes Captain, how may I be of assistance to you?"

"Pilot, we've detected twelve ships heading in your direction, which could possibly intersect your current location."

"Could you send data on the ships Captain?"

"Of course Pilot; one minute. You should have the data within a moment or two."

Pilot looked at his display console as the images filter through.

Captain Shelby watched as the placid features of Pilot faded as the colour within his face drained.

"By the stars! It's an armada of Scarrans. Captain we need your help, or I fear all will be lost."


	9. Stuck in the middle part 1

**Chapter 7**

_Caught in the middle_

By the time Worf's Runabout had slowly touched down within Moya, all onboard had been apprised of the Scarran situation. It had been agreed, much to John frustration, that Ensign Roberts and Aeryn would man the Peregrine fighter. Commander's Sharpe and Worf would crew the Runabout with John.

"Pilot calm down. We won't let anything happen to Moya or yourself of that you have our word," Aeryn said soothingly as she stroked the side of his face. "I understand, but so many dreadnaughts" he replied to Aeryn, his voice quivering with emotion slightly. "So many..."

Meanwhile, within the Runabout Worf was prepping the runabout for combat, checking all systems were error free and at full efficacy.

The Com channel activate as a Starfleet insignia displayed itself on the screen.

A moment later it was replaced with the face of Captain Shelby. "Captain, how can I assist you?" Worf enquired.

"I've read your report Commander, well done. You're going to have to hold the fort until we arrive. My plan is to follow this 'task force' and see where they're heading. If they engage you or Moya we will of course drop cloak and attack.

But until that time, you are to protect Moya at all costs."

"Aye, Captain," Worf replied.

Within twenty momens both runabout and peregrine were space borne and had taken a defensive pattern around Moya.

vvvvVVVvvvv

Meanwhile, the Marauder that had been chased away by Commander Sharpe was now back on station. The crew assumed that they were undetectable by Moya and had positioned themselves just on the edge of her sensor range. The crew of the Marauder started their sensor readings of the surrounding areas. They detected that Moya had two small vessels flying in close formation around her.

vvvvVVVvvvv

Onboard the Peregrine Aeryn's sensor panel bleeped as it brought up data of the Marauder sitting just out side what had previously been Moya's sensor range.

"Seems like we have a spy in the camp," Aeryn said casually as she confirmed her readings.

Looking down at her own panel, Ensign Roberts looked towards Aeryn.

"What they doing, they know they can't hurt us?"

"Most probably just sitting there on recon duties, the question is though for whom," Aeryn replied. _'Whom indeed'_ she thought to herself.

"I think for the time being we'll let them believe we haven't seen them, for now at least," Ensign Roberts said as she sent her findings over to commander Worf.

vvvvVVVvvvv

As the Peacekeeper task force and their support ships arrived at their planned Rendezvous with Commandant Mele-on Gravyza's carrier, they slowly started to form a tight military grouping. Command Carriers on the inside, with their own support craft flying formation around the main body of vessels.

Scorpius had ordered all Captain's to the Hades for a briefing of the mission ahead of them.

"How good of you to join us," Scorpius cooed disingenuously as the Commandant entered the briefing room of the Hades. As he spoke the Commandant shot him a look that if looks could kill Scorpius would've exploded on the spot. "We have two issues at stake; one is an old adversity the Scarrans, who at this time have launched their task force to this location." As Scorpius spoke a display upon the screen behind him burst into life. A star map showing the Scarran and Peacekeeper fleet locations. "As you can see we have quite a large group of dreadnaught heading in this direction and towards this point."

Scorpius continued as upon the map a red blip started to flash. The star map zoom towards the flashing blip, as it did so the lark disappeared showing a form of a lone Leviathan. "Moya, which has upon her some very interesting individuals." Scorpius tailed off as the star map changed to that of a selection of profiles of the former prisoners.

"It appears that your data is out of date Scorpius," sneered the Commandant as she stood up. Scorpius' face started to flush, his body language changed to that of announce as she continued undaunted.

"We now have three ships at the location. One of which was responsible for crippling my Command Carrier in a single attack run." As she slowly sank back down to her seat she smiled a sweet smile towards a seething Scorpius, and then continued. "Oh yes, and on of my Marauder is monitoring the situations as we speak."

"How very thoughtful of you, seethed Scorpius. "And seeing as though you like to think ahead of the fleet, out of the box as someone I knew once said. Then Commandant, you may take your carrier and scout ahead. Now," he snarled

With that the Commandant stood gracefully then left the briefing with smug satisfaction playing across her face.

Scorpius could see where this was going, and if he did not nip this in the bud sooner rather then later it could ruin everything. As he walked round to the head of the table he corrected the image of the lone Leviathan. So that it now displayed the two smaller craft.

As he did so Scorpius sent a private message to an operative that he'd place onboard the Commandants Command Carrier, and then continued with his briefing.

vvvvVVVvvvv

Two Arns later the Commandants Carrier was enroute to Moya's location ahead of the fleet. Three Marauders and a full wing of Prowlers flew in tight formation around the Carrier. The last thing that the Commandant wanted was another disastrous foray that Scorpius could gloat about for years to come.

"I want full battle drills running every half an arn is that clear lieutenant," the commandant snapped to the officer by her side.

"Aye, Ma'am," he replied sharply.

"Sensors to full and get me the Marauder monitoring the Leviathan."

vvvvVVVvvvv

**Meanwhile onboard the Albion:**

Captain Shelby was studying the report she'd received from Commander Wolf upon there meeting with the 'being' within the bar. She'd examined the image of the fine crafted harp that had been given to Worf to deliver to the Vorta. The message puzzled her, how did she claim to know who Worf was? She had also indicated that it was within there best interests to use the Vorta's skill.

From all accounts the female Vorta spent most of her time within the brig swaying from side to side. The Vorta was trying to come to terms of her so called god's abandonment of her. Recalling and extract from the last report upon her condition, it read; "She only eats enough to keep herself alive, and rarely speaks to anyone."

Maybe it was time for her to speak to this Vorta face to face, and see what information she could yield from the encounter.

vvvvVVVvvvv

Kayla had been sitting upon her bed for the passed ten minutes, her knees pulled tight into her herself, and her arms wrapped around them. Kayla's chin was resting upon the top of her knees. She was looking at the walls of her cell, Kayla had managed to block out all other sounds save for her own breathing, to which she kept slow and measured. The door to the cells opened. Kayla tilted her head on one side, this was odd. This was the wrong time for anyone to come here; it was not time for her meal. The guards would check on her from time to time. But that check had already been carried out, so a question formed in her mind, a simple one at that.

"_What do they want of me?' _

The force field fell to Kayla's cell. At one time she would have tried to make a brake for freedom. However that was then and this was now; Kayla slowly raised her head and watched the Starfleet officer enter the cell.

"It seems your popular today Vorta, the Captain wants to see you," The officer said.

Kayla looked at the officer for a brief moment as though trying to understand what he had just said, before slowly sliding off the bed and standing before him.

"If you'd like to follow me please," he continued.

A few minutes later, Kayla flanked by two security guards, made there way to her appointment with Captain Shelby.

Within the Captain's ready room a chime sounded, alerting the Captain that her guest was here.

"Enter," Captain Shelby called out. The door opened and in walked the party of three with a very nervous looking Kayla. Captain Shelby had encounter Vorta before, most of them were over confidant, but not this Vorta.

"Gentleman would you wait outside, I'll call if I need you," addressed the Captain at the two officers, who turned and left the room.

All the time Kayla looked towards the floor and fidgeted, she for all intents and purposes looked like a naughty school girl awaiting the verdict of the headmaster.

"Please, Kayla is it, sit down," said the Captain indicating towards the chair that stood before her desk.

Quietly without a word being said, Kayla sat down smartly in the chair before her, but continued too look downwards.

Slowly the professional edge that Captain Shelby had built up for this encounter started to crumble. She'd read the reports of her activities or lack of activities within the brig. But had thought that it was all for show. But when she was gained an audience with the Captain it would all change, how wrong she had been. Instead this Kayla just sat there in front of her, totally beaten, lost within herself.

Sitting down next to her Shelby looked toward this Kayla, who had now started to slowly rock back and forward.

"Kayla…." The Captain said softly. "..Look at me."

For a moment or two Kayla did nothing. Then she stopped rocking back and forward, slowly turning her head and looked towards the Captain.

Her once immaculate hair was now mattered from sweat; her face looked pale as she spoke in a half whisper.

"Yes…Captain." Still, she looked anywhere but straight towards the Captain's eyes, not whishing to make eye contact.

"It's alright Kayla you can talk. I am not here to judge you, I only wish to talk."

Letting go of a long deep sigh, Kayla's body seemed to relax slightly.

"I feel so alone, so very, very alone and abandoned, why have the founders left me?"

A lone tear feel from her eye and dropped from her check to the floor. This was sight that the Captain thought she would never see, a Vorta showing emotion.

"I cannot answer that question Kayla, all I could say is that they left you to die. The reason why, I really have no idea."

The Captain slowly raised a hand and let it alight on top of Kayla's shoulder, as she did so Kayla body shuddered.

"Kayla…." Shelby began to speak as she felt Kayla start to softly sob.

vvvvVVVvvvv

**Meanwhile onboard Moya**

For what seemed an age, the sensor returns the image of the Marauder that was on recon. Safe in an illusion that they'd not been detected, and for now that was they way it was to be kept.

Pilots appeared on screen in the runabout. "We've detected a Command Carrier and full escort heading this way at top speed. It is confirmed as Commandant Mele-on Gravyza's carrier."

Worf consulted the readings from Moya and grinned, a grin which Pilot did not like the look of at all.

"And so, it begins," snorted Worf. He opened a com channel. A moment later Ensign Robert answered his hails.

"Commander."

"Ensign, upon my command, you and Aeryn are to take the Peregrine fighter, engage the Peacekeeper support vessels then return here to Moya. Where we will either force the Command Carrier to retreat, or be destroyed. This is not the time to play games; I want a swift decisive strike, before the Scarran task force enters the fray."

"Understood, Commander."

With that Worf closed the channel to the Peregrine, and then hailed the approaching Command Carrier. "To approaching Command Carrier and escort vessels, this is Commander Worf of the USS Albion. Moya is under the protection of the USS Albion and as such I hereby order you to stand down or be

destroyed."

For a long moment, nothing happened before the screen on Worf's console came to life showing the face of one angry Commandant Mele-on Gravyza.

"I think Commander that this time round you will find the odds are in my favour, and if you think two small craft can destroy my carrier and escort detail then I invite you to try." Her eyes sparkled as she spat her response to Worf's challenge in sheer rage.

"Very well, fool. I will stand by your broken body and show the rest of your pathetic fleet error of your ways. For there will be nothing but the broken remains of your pitiful vessel floating in the dead of space."

With that Worf cut communications, and brought his focus upon the task in front of him, and the blood that he would soon have on his hand, on that thought a smile played upon his face.

Worf sent the go command to the Peregrine fighter before the fighter jump for a brief second to warp.

**Commandant Command Carrier:**

The screen showing the focused face of the Klingon before them had shaken a few upon the command deck of the Command Carrier. But none showed their true feelings for the fear of repercussions of the Commandant.

"Raise the shields and bring the frag cannons to bear on the….."

The Commandants command was cut short by the cry from one of the officers on the deck.

"Commandant, one of the fighters from Moya has just drop in front of the escort and has engaged on an attack run.

"WHAT?" screamed the enraged Commandant as she turned to consult the panel before her.

The tight formation of ships around the Command Carrier was thrown into chaos as the Peregrine fighter literally appeared from nowhere. She spat four missiles at the Marauders that were escorting the carrier. Sending all four of the Marauder's to a fiery death, and then the Peregrine swung gracefully towards the fast approaching Prowlers. The Peregrine attacked the Prowlers with phaser fire, destroying three of them before engaging full impulse and easily outrunning the remaining Prowlers. Then, it effortlessly turned towards the remaining pursuing Prowlers and engaging them once more. It was while in this combat manoeuvre that Aeryn was alerted by the scanners of the fast approaching Peacekeeper task force, which she alerted Worf to at once. A few moments later the Peregrine jumped to warp briefly before rendezvousing with the Runabout.

Onboard the Command Carrier the Commandant looked shame-faced at the display before her. Like the rest of the crew, on the command deck, she had witnessed this full on onslaught of this attack that had lasted mere moments, but had left the escort wing of her carrier completely decimated, and having to regroup.

"Commandant," a voice rang out from the command deck that snapped her back to the real world.

"Yes what is it?" she snapped.

"It's Scorpius, Ma'am. He is requesting a progress report on our first engagement with the enemy."

Walking into her private chambers, the Commandant looked towards the monitor as Scorpius' face appeared upon it.

"Your report Commandant, I would like to know your excuses for failing to stop one mere ship. And a mere fighter as well. Well, speak. I am just waiting in anticipation of your excuses," spat Scorpius.

"To put it plainly, we were outgunned and out matched, but with the combined forces of our task……"

The Commandant fell to the floor as the Command Carrier was rocked by an aggressive assault. Staggering to her feet, the she ignored the face of Scorpius as she scrambled towards the Command deck.

On deck, she saw the various systems venting smoke and flames, her crew lying on the floor and some at the posts working feverishly away at their various systems. Onscreen, she saw the same ship that had been responsible for her ship's crippling damage on their last encounter. The vessel of this Klingon, a Klingon by the name of Worf. The Commandant saw from her systems readouts before her that the flak cannons had been hit and disabled. The ship veered around at the same time as the Peregrine eliminated the last of her fighter screen.

The main beam weapon of this ship struck home again and again until the shields flared and failed. More systems on the bridge gave, out erupting in sparks and smoke, as a single small ball of light sped from the runabout and hit home upon the engines. The engines flared then failed and the Carrier began to drift, as artificial gravity failed weightlessness became a momentary problem for the Commandant. Before she began to feel a new sensation as the command deck of the carrier vanished is a hail of blue lights. And she found herself onboard a new ship.

"Morning Darlin,' " John quipped.

The Commandant rushed towards the three men in this tiny vessel only to hit by the shield as she was thrown painfully to the floor.

"Don't you just hate it when that happens?" John said with his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"HOW DARE YOU!" screamed Mele-on Gravyza, her voice filled with a mixture of sheer venom and haltered.

"Commander Shepard, fire," Worf said his voice full of purpose, as Worf then turned to face the seething Commandant. "Your fleet will see the foolishness of your actions as your full carrier and escort wing are destroyed by two small vessels of the Federation."

With that three mini-quantum torpedoes were spat towards the already stricken Carrier. All three hit with a deadly firestorm the once feared warship of the dreaded Peacekeeper's now exploded within a hail of derbies flames and smoke.

"Commandant Mele-on Gravyza, you are hereby placed under arrest for crimes against the USS Albion of the United Federation of Planets. Until such time as we figure out what we're going to do with you, you will find there is a cell with your name on it within Moya."

"You bastards! You cannot keep me here. I will find a way to escape. When Scorpius finds me he will destroy you and the Albion," the Commandant screamed indignantly.

An irritated Worf took his phaser, dropped the shield that separated the Commandant from the rest of the crew of the runabout and fired. The Commandant feel motionless to the floor. He then reactivated the shield and returned to his seat within the cockpit as both the Runabout and Peregrine fighter rejoined Moya, to wait for the Peacekeeper taskforce.

Meanwhile on Scorpius' Command Carrier.

Scorpius watched in disbelief at the ease of how two small craft had eliminated a full carrier and its escort in such a short time. From the images sent by a Marauder that had been sent to monitor the Commandants first encounter with Moya. The Carrier had been outgunned and out-manoeuvred; he would not let this happen to his task force. Of that he was sure, as he ordered all escorting vessels to remain on full tactical alert. Also Scorpius ordered that all Command Carriers were to raise shields, and begin combat drills.

**TBC**


	10. Stuck in the middle part 2

**Final Chapter**

**USS Albion – cloaked **

Sitting behind her desk reading Commander Worf's report, it had some interesting information regarding the fleet of Command Carriers. It concerned the destruction of the Commandant's carrier and her subsequent capture and detainment upon Moya. Sipping at her tea Captain Shelby had read the last bit of Worf report. That last portion had been a recommendation. It was a simple plan and purely Klingon by design, to which she'd come to expect from Worf.

She knew that the Albion could withstand an attack from the Peacekeeper fleet, but being caught in the middle of two warring factions that more than likely would start to attack the Albion, was something she was not willing to do. So with some regret she decided that Worf's plan would be the one she would put into action.

For the sake of the Albion and of course, Moya.

She finished her tea then walk through the door and onto the bridge. "Battle stations," Shelby simply stated as she entered the bridge, her voice full of purpose tinge with a note of regret. With the command spoken, the crew busied themselves and prepared the ship for the combat that was sure to ensue. "Tactical, target the engines and weapons systems of the captain ships, I want them neutralized."

"Aye Captain," came the reply to her command before she turned to the helm and issued another order.

"Helm, plot an escape course to these co-ordinates and engage at warp nine upon my command."

"OPs, get me Commander Worf."

Slowly the Albion started to drop back behind the Scarran fleet that it had been shadowing to gain an optimal attack position.

Worf's face appeared upon the view screen, as he spoke, "Captain."

"We're about to engage the Scarran fleet. Return to Moya and starburst. We'll rendezvous with you at the co-ordinates within two days. Shelby out"

On the bridge all eyes focused upon the Captain who slowly sank into her command chair, she looked purposefully at the read out on her console. Then muttered, "and so it starts**."**

If all the reports that she had gleamed from the Peacekeepers; these Scarran's were as fierce as the Klingon's had been during the era conflict with the Federation some hundred years before. This was not the Federation's war, her first and prime duty was to her crew, and it was now time to take them home.

**Meanwhile upon a large hill somewhere**

On top of a grassy hill a large stone circle stood, similar to that of Stonehenge. It had waited for when it was needed, for when it was called into purpose by the sisterhood. The ancient structure had been there for countless centuries, and would more than likely be there for countless more. Within the circle was a large altar stone around it four stone chairs phased into being. As did the three sisters, their wings furled behind their backs to all intents and purpose looking like cloaks also phased into being. They bowed their covered heads to each other then to the altar before taking there seat. However one seat remained empty, for now at least.

The first sister slowly removed her hood, her raven hair cascaded down her neck, her slim face, slightly pointed ears, and ice blue eyes. The sister looked at each of the other sisters before she posed her question.

"Has the gift been placed, sister?" Her voice echoed around the circle, her question sounded soft yet full of meaning.

"Yes, my sister. The gift will be with her soon. And the tools of deliverance have been placed as well."

"Excellent news, sister. Once more there shall be four of us and we will be complete once again. Then their new task shall open before them."

Slowly the four sisters stood smiled then faded to nothingness, leaving the structure once more in serenity until it would be into their service once again.

**USS Albion**

All system were nominal and the tension that permeated throughout the bridge seemed to set whole of the bridge crew on edge.

Unconsciously the Captain took hold of the armrests of her command chair with a tighter then normal grip. Slowly she let slip a slight gasp of air it was almost silent in its nature. Her whole body tensed as she gave her orders for battle.

"Drop cloak, raise shields, tactical, proceed as we discussed" Shelby relayed her instructions calmly, as the bridge crew swung into action.

From behind the tightly arrow shaped formation of Scarren Dreadnaughts the space seemed to shimmer as the Albion phased into being. As the small escort ship detected her presents they descended towards the Albion, as if they were a swarm of angry wasps. But by that time the Albion had started her attack run.

The first three fighters were now at flank speed, firing towards this vessel that dared to attack the Scarren task force. As they're ordnance flew towards this enemy vessel, it impacted upon the shield that glowed bluish as it dispersed their attacks. The three ships swung wide, positioning themselves ready for another run. As they did so, one of the three ships impacted upon the shields, perishing in a fireball and briefly sending the other two ships into an evasive pattern. Another three waves of fighters were now on the way to deal with this vessel. The Albion's phasers sprung to life stabbing out into space, the final two ships of the first attack wing met a similar fate to that of their fallen comrade. Their deaths marked by that of two fireballs.

Now the Albion came under direct fire from the capital ships, each bombardment impacting upon the Albion's shields, on the bridge the crew were rocked by the impacts.

"Shields down to ninety seven percent, Captain." the officer at tactical reported as the ship shudder again from the impact of enemy fire.

As the Albion gracefully maneuvered through the maelstrom of fighters and ordnance that flew in her direction, her torpedo launches burst into to life. Fifteen quantums flew from their launches. As each launcher spat forth a projectile, the phaser banks answered their call by slashing out at their allotted targets. Instantly the Scarren Capital ships broke formation, but by that time it was far too late. Each torpedo flew towards its mark, impacting upon the engines of the dreadnaughts with devastating results. The Phasers stroke home with deadly accuracy, striking home at the weapons platforms on each of the vessels. As she continued upon her maneuvers more of the dreadnaughts fell to her devastating attack.

Most of the dreadnaughts that had been flying in close formation. However, after the Albion's attack run, many of them now tumbled, adrift in space. One dreadnaught had been caught in a devastating chain reaction that had started within the engines and rippled throughout the vessel. Small explosions along the hull of the doomed vessel marked its progress before, in one final act, it vented atmosphere into space, then exploded leaving nothing but a debris field in its wake. Half a dozen fighters that had been flying formation behind her tried in vain to escape, but were also caught up within the explosion, sending them to their deaths in a fiery maelstrom of destruction.

The smaller fighters now swooped upon the Albion, firing with gusto, determined to bring this one ship to its knees. But with the task force now crippled, the Albion swung on its axis and accelerated away at full impulse before jumping to warp. Behind it, the remnant of the Scarren fleet lay dead in space save for the escorts and fighters which now took defensive positions around the stricken vessels.

The Albion her task complete made her way to the rendezvous with Moya, and the way home

**Moya**

As Moya exited slip stream, Worf mused to himself if this was indeed something similar to the Borg's transwarp technologies, then this was the Holy Grail for the Federation for some considerable time.

As Moya powered down her systems and banked to the port, onboard Worf looked D'argo who spoke first.

"Commander, it would appear that we are within the Red giant system, if the information that you retrieved is to be believed." D'argo said with the skepticism dripping from his voice.

"I would have expected to see a medium to large sized singularity within this system, or at least traces of gravitational eddies. Yet there are none that have been detected by Pilot or Moya," he replied studying his readings from the console before him.

"Then the answer is simple Worf. Take out the Runabout and scan the area for any unusual signs," Aeryn chipped in. She had been on the command deck and was listening to the conversation between Worf and D'argo.

A short time later, Worf and Aeryn piloted the runabout scanning for signs of subspace tears. It wasn't long until they found what they had been looking for.

Instead of the monstrous sight of a singularity destroying everything in its path, light, matter, life itself, there were instead twenty four fractures, each one bearing a different quantum signature.

"Aeryn, could you please scan these four separate tears."

"Very well," Aeryn replied as she set to the task at hand.

The controls before her that had seen so very alien to all but a short time ago. Now seemed to be second nature to her, and it was something that should would miss when the Albion returned home. As the detailed scans of the area started to filter through, Worf, who was studying the readings, wished that Data were here. He would have been in his element.

Thirty minutes later the Albion dropped out of warp and gracefully decelerated until she pulled along side Moya.

Pilot announced the arrival of the Albion before as she appeared in system. And as Moya watched this strange ship slide in beside her she felt an odd sense of safety.

A short time later with the primary scans complete, Worf and Aeryn docked the Runabout onboard the Albion. Once again Aeryn found herself on the bridge of this impressive vessel, one that would have loved to of served on.

Once within the captain's ready room, Aeryn snapped to attention while waiting for Captain Shelby to speak. The Captain on her behalf seemed to smile for a brief moment before speaking.

"At ease Aeryn," to which Aeryn visibly relaxed into ease

"You report Commander," the Captain enquired.

Worf related the finding that had been collated by the scanners onboard the runabout, that both he and Aeryn had returned with.

"The subspace here and here," Worf said as he pointed at the two locations that were displayed upon the monitor upon the wall, "have the same quantum signatures as we have. I would advise sending a class five probe through each of the two tears to gather intelligence on which of the two, if either, will return us to our own universe."

"Indeed Commander, I would like you to oversee the launch and intelligence gathering of the two probes. One more thing Commander"

"Yes Captain," replied Worf.

"Have you got the item for our Vorta friend?"

Worf handed her a small case that he had brought from the runabout. As the Captain opened it, she found a beautifully crafted harp.

"I have scanned it several times and it is what it appears to be, a harp. Nothing more or less, just a harp," Worf informed the Captain who studied the item carefully.

"I still cannot comprehend the fact that this Oracle, as you called her, knew of you, and of Commander Crichton, not to mention that fat the she knew of the Vorta. But, she has come through for us by giving this location."

The Captain turned and looked out into space, "carry on Commander."

With that both Aeryn and Worf left the ready room leaving the Captain alone with her thoughts.

A short time later, Kayla found herself within the Captain's ready room. She was sitting behind her desk smiling as Kayla walked in, and then asked her to sit as she pointed to the chair opposite her.

vvvv**VVVVvvvv**

Worf had issued orders for the crew to prepare two class 5 probes which were to be deployed to the co-ordinates provided.

Aeryn who was standing behind the young Lieutenant at tactical, was watching intently at his every move. This was a little unnerving for the Lieutenant, who tried his best not to let it show.

"It's alright Lieutenant, I'm not going to bite, well at least not hard" she said stifling a giggle as she used a soft and sultry voice for maximum effect.

Worf looked towards the tactical station as he heard Aeryn's comments to the Lieutenant; whom at this point was looking extremely uncomfortable. Worf sighed and asked Aeryn to observe the data from the two probes from his station in command.

From the forward facing torpedoed launches, two probes launched heading towards there assigned subspace tears.

Worf and Aeryn looked at the readings that were being generated as the probes approached their targets. Aeryn who had become skilled with certain aspects of scientific genera, wished at this point that Crichton were here. He would more than likely be having a field day with these readings, as the young Lieutenant to whom she had flirted with a few moments ago was certainly excited by the readings.

Worf on the other hand looked at the readings and murmured to himself , "fascinating."

A few seconds later the probes halted just outside the boundary of the subspace tears and began to scan and broadcast their findings back to the await Albion.

vvvvVVVVvvvv

Kayla listened with interest to the log entries of Commander Worf regarding the encounter with the Oracle. How she had identified Commander Crichton, Worf, and had even enquired about Kayla. As Kayla heard this it sent a shiver up her spine, a feeling that she did not appreciate.

"And the Oracle told Worf to give you this Kayla, and said that your skills could be of great use to us," Shelby explained as she brought the harp out of the bag and placed it before Kayla.

"It's beautiful, "Kayla remarked as her eyes took in the splendor of the harp.

The small harp displayed a fine craftsmanship. Whoever had crafted it was indeed an accomplished master. Below the crown of the harp was a female figure and like the rest of this small harp it was finely carved. The image had a set of feathery wings that were arched back, running along the neck of the harp the tips touching the tuning pin. Her left arm was out stretched and right hand was down by her side.

The crown was made of some type of flawless diamond that caught the light, within it lights seemed to dance and play.

Kayla was finding it difficult to tear her eyes away from it; it had a calming influence on her. What's more Kayla felt at peace. She let slip a sigh and let a smile play across her face.

This was not lost of Captain Shelby, who smiled after seeing the effect on Kayla this small harp had had upon her. "I see this meets with your approval Kayla?" inquired the Captain.

"Hmmm, yes Captain it does. Thank you for this. It is simply magnificent," Kayla replied as she rang her finger along the strings of the harp. Kayla's fingers danced along the strings as she did so the harp sang for her.

As the haunting melody echoed around the ready room, the Captain suddenly rose for a brief moment, before she slumped forward. She suddenly and unexpectedly felt very tired.

Suddenly the carved figure on the harp began to sing. Kayla closed her eyes lost in the music and the moment. She failed notice that the harp's Diamond crown had started to take on a dark shade of purple. Nor did Kayla notice that the figure had started to watch Kayla intently. Then with a sudden flurry of movement the figure jumped from the harp, hitting Kayla square within the chest. Kayla gasped as she felt something impacted upon her. While this attack on Kayla was underway, the harp continued to play its haunting melody all the time the burning sensation played across her chest. Kayla's eyes were open in wild panic. Looking down towards the burning sensation Kayla could see the figure begin to bury itself within her. Opening her mouth to scream she tried, but no sound departed from her vocal cords. Falling to her knees, tears welling up within her eyes, Kayla tried to raise a shaking hand to her face, but her strength had betrayed her. Darkness enveloped her as she felt herself falling towards the floor.

As Kayla hit the floor, the Harp burst into flames. The once finely ornate cravings smoldered and crumbled as they were consumed by fire. An audible alarm echoed on the bridge as the fire suppressant system burst into life in the ready room. The doors to the ready room open with Worf and Aeryn looking through them at the prone bodies of Kayla and the Captain.

vvvvVVVvvvv

Meanwhile upon the green hill the three sisters were standing around the altar stone staring at the prone body of Kayla. No longer did she have the outwards appearance of a Vorta; now her features were starting to change. Her ears took on a more delicate shape, her hair started to grown till it flowed all the way down her back.

Kayla let a scream rip throw her lips as two wings tore through her back. They were stained with red blood as they grew to full length, until finally the sisters were looking at one of their own. The Vorta was unrecognizable as her former race. Now she looked more like the Oracles that stood round her. Only slight hints of her old heritage were visible. The three sisters smiled triumphantly.

"We are whole once more sisters," the elder Oracle spoke. "It is time to cast the arrows from the bow." With that all three sisters faded away, leaving Kayla lying upon the altar, breathing shallowly.

vvvvVVVVvvvv

Worf had summoned the doctor to the ready room, within moments both the doctor and his nurse had arrived.

"Looking at the bioscans, the Captain seems to be in some kind of R.E.M sleep pattern. It should just be a simple task to wake her."

"And the Vorta?"asked Worf.

"Now that is an entirely different matter, as you can see from the elongated face structure, and…."

Both men jumped back as Kayla let out a scream as two bloody, feathery wings erupted out of her body."

Worf looked closely at the wings then everything started to fall into place, he had seen these wings before, upon the Oracle.

Tapping the com badge Worf Barked an order. "Red Alert."

As the power throughout the whole shipped flickered and died leaving only emergence lighting which blinked quickly into place.

Wildly Worf looked round as Aeryn did the same. "What the frell did you do?" Aeryn yelled pointing to a winged Oracle.

"Be quiet," she growled as Aeryn went for her side arm, and then fell motionless to the floor. Worf found himself standing alone, as the Doctor and the nurse, like Aeryn were also slumped upon the floor.

With a flash of light Worf was on the bridge of the Albion. The bridge crew were slumped at their posts. All systems were down save for the view screen that showed the subspace rifts, but one seemed to be growing in size.

vvvvVVVVvvvv

At the same time onboard Moya

Lt Commander Sharpe was working with Pilot as he felt a sudden wave of dizziness encompass him. Putting his hand to his fore head then slumped to the floor.

"Commander?" asked a worried Pilot, as he looked down to see the prone body of the Commander.

With a sudden realization that something was very wrong, Pilot felt Moya start to lose conciseness. The power levels throughout Moya dropped off to nothing as she started to drift dead in space. All throughout Moya, humanoids were slumped at their posts or in their quarters.

vvvvVVVVvvvv

**Captain's Ready Room**

Her head and body were wracked in pain, Kayla slowly started to wake. Something had tried to enslaver her. One thing was for certain, she would never be anyone's slave ever again. Rage built within her new body. She could feel an entity within her trying to control her, to use her for its whim. Closing her eyes, she focused in within herself and visualized the demonic figure. This female winged demon had one thing on her mind, and that was Kayla's enslavement. It screamed in sheer rage as the demon was blocked and trapped at every turn. Then froze in sheer rage as it felt its victim probing its very mind Kayla stiffened with rage as she felt this demon's plans.

The demon in turn flew into a horrific rage trying to escape with all its might from this being. However, it suddenly felt itself being consumed by Kayla very being. Within minutes the demon had been vanquished, pulling her self back to the moment Kayla walked over to the ready room doors to the bridge.

As the doors hissed open both Worf whom at this time found he could no longer move, and the Oracle turned to look.

"Sister," the Oracle said her voice full of pleasant emotion.

Kayla bowed her head and replied to the Oracle, "Sister."

"I see the new body suites you well."

"Thank you, sister," Kayla replied knowing what this demonic creature had in store for the two crews and it was something that she would not permit.

"We will never surrender to you," Worf snarled as pain cursed through his body, as he tried wrenching every muscle within his body to try and get free.

"Oh, be quiet!" The Oracle snapped at Wolf with annoyance ringing though out her tone.

"I will rip your spine from your body!" Worf snarled again.

While the Oracle was concentrating upon Worf, Kayla could feel new depths of power within her.

Focusing on this power, Kayla visualized a ball of pure energy, and started to make it grow in size. This was an innate ability of all Vortas, but this time the amount of energy that was being summoned was truly breath taking.

The ball of energy changed color from white to red, as it did so the sound of crackling energy caught the attention of the Oracle, who turned around to see where this noise had come from.

"Sister, what are you doing?" the Oracle asked as the realization dawn upon her that something was amiss.

"I AM NOT YOUR SISTER!" snarled Kayla. Her eyes by this point had turned from there normal color to that of sheer white. Her whole being was trembling with the stress of holding the amount of pulsating energy in one place for so long.

"I AM YOUR DESTRUCTION!"

With that, the ball was sent hurtling towards the stunned Oracle. In turn, the Oracle tried to block this impossible attack and failed. As the ball hit her, shrieks echoed around the bridge of the Albion. Her wings stretched outward as she tried and failed to defend herself. The wings started too turned from white and feathery to that of the charred and burnt. Her skin started to turn black, then bubble, and then blister, as it started to melt off of her. Within minutes, her skin now consumed, leaving only charged muscle, her now empty eye shocks looking outward to nothingness. Behind where they eyes should of been were two small red dots of light. She turned and looked towards Kayla pointing a now skeletal hand at Kayla. She opened her mouth to speak, and her bottom jaw fell to the floor. The rest of her body was consumed by flames, as within moments all that was left was a pile of burnt and sundering bones.

With both ships still without power, now hurtling towards what Kayla knew was the wrong tear. There was only one thing that Kayla could do, and so she focused on the tear. Both ships started to move as Kayla started to effect the gravitational pull of one of the subspace rips and with one monumental feat of power and strength shrunk the one that lead to their destruction. As this tear sealed itself, it sent a subspace shock wave that destabilized another tear. Two new bodies appear on the bridge, as the shock wave crashed into the Albion and Moya forcing them through. As the two ships erupted into new space, power returned to both vessels. Only Worf was conscious and now found that he could move although his body was wreaked with pain. Kayla was on the floor and not moving, but breathing. She was lying next to a Vulcan woman and a human, and they were both in uniform.

vvvvVVVVvvvv

Upon a green hill a stone circle stood. Its stones that had once stood proud for centuries now lay in ruins, the Altar had shattered. Two figures phased into being, looking down at the four chairs that once stood around the chair now only two remained. The other two had vanished and in their places were two stone female winged creatures, both of them impaled upon a spike.

The two sisters look in stunned silence for a minute as tears rolled down there checks.

"We will find them sister of that, you can be sure."

"And when we do sister we will kill them all!"

vvvvVVVVvvvvvvvvVVVVvvvvvvvvVVVVvvvv

This is the end of book one. The story is something that I would like to continue. Once again my profound thanks goes to Albert G who has been my beta reader and helped me an awful lot in working on the structure and layout of this story. Once again thank you, Albert.

_Quote:_

"_This is not the end, nor is it the beginning of the end, but the end of the beginning"_

_Thank you all for reading this and for leaving reviews; The next book will start soon, its working Title more than lightly will be:_

_"Tales of the Lone Wolves"_


End file.
